Adios no es para siempre
by Ghostbell777
Summary: Tres perspectivas diferentes despues de que Finn y la princesa Flama terminaran su relacion y tratan de seguir sus vidas hasta que Finn descubre que el fracaso con Flama fue a causa de alguien muy cercano a el.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi tercer Fic. y decidí hacerlo sobre la princesa Flama ya que me gusta mucho este personaje de hora de aventura, he estado pensando mucho sobre hacer una secuela de mi segundo Fic. La princesa y la heroína así que me gustaría saber que opinan sobre esto, sobre esta historia les diré que será corta con un mínimo de 3 capítulos, también debo mencionar que en este fic. La princesa Flama se llamara Freya(si ando jugando F. , dios que nostalgia), Los personajes de Hora de Aventura son propiedad de sus creadores, la historia y los personajes que aparecerán son de mi creación personal.

Capitulo 1.- Doloroso adiós.

Durante un tiempo creyó que todo estaría bien, creyó que el estaría siempre a su lado sin importar cuanto lo lastimara en el fondo con su forma de actuar, eso era lo que su mente le había hecho creer pero su realidad era muy distinta a lo que había imaginado desde el día en que se conocieron, ella era fuego y destrucción como su padre le había hecho creer pero las cosas no eran así, el le enseño que podía elegir si quería y así lo hizo durante un tiempo, ese chico tan extraño para ella era capaz de hazañas asombrosas con tal de estar a su lado incluso de desafiar a la naturaleza para sentir un beso de ella, con el pasar del tiempo había logrado hacerlo y surgieron los primeros problemas dada su nueva condición que la hacían sentir insegura pero ahora eso no importaba mas, esos recuerdos que ahora la lastimaban se hacían presentes el día de hoy, el día en que perdía para siempre a la única persona que amo con todo el fuego de su corazón y ahora se estaba casando con alguien mas, aun recordaba el día que el había ido a visitarla para hacer las paces e invitarla a su boda, no fue nada grata la discusión resultante de la noticia y volvieron a pelear.

_Flashbacks._

- ¿Por que sigues actuando de manera tan egoísta?- decía Finn un tanto molesto de tener la misma conversación y que esta comenzara a salirse de control por la actitud de su ahora ex-novia-.

- ¡Tu eres el egoísta!, ¡vienes aquí después de tanto tiempo solo para decirme que te casas con...con...con ella!, ¿que tiene ella que no tenga yo?, ¿Eh?, ¡vamos dímelo!.- Flama estaba fuera de si en ese momento y mas por que después de que terminaron el no había vuelto a visitarla hasta ahora solo para decirle que se casaba lo cual hizo que explotara literalmente al recibir la noticia-.

- Ya pasamos por esto muchas veces y sabes bien por que lo hice, solo quiero que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros, como antes,- le decía el joven héroe de ahora dieciocho años en tono mas tranquilo tratando de calmar a su todavía joven ex-novia para hacerla entrar en razón-.

- Nada será como antes, si pensabas hacer esto...¡¿POR QUE TE ESMERASTE EN LOGRAR QUE ESTUVIERAMOS JUNTOS?. ¡DIME!- la princesa comenzó a llorar amargamente al recordárselo, ambos habían sufrido mucho en su relación buscando una forma de por lo menos sentir el roce de sus manos...tan anhelado sueño que su héroe logro cumplir pero ahora...ahora su sueño se caía a pedazos dejándola cabizbaja y con abundantes lagrimas en sus ojos, Finn la observo tratando de encontrar una frase para levantarle el animo.

- ...Lo hice por que te amaba, pero ahora...ahora no siento lo mismo que tu, ya no me siento especial por venir a verte ya que cada ves que lo hago solo me lastimas por dentro...sobre la boda...solo espero que asistas realmente me gustaría que estés ahí.-después de esto trato de de abrazarla para reconfortarla, pero al final solo dio la vuelta no sin antes decirle "aunque no estemos juntos yo estaré ahí para ti"-.

- ...(adiós...mi...príncipe...) -sus ultimas palabras para el fueron un susurro que se perdió con el suave viento de la tarde el cual parecía querer consolarla al perder a la persona que significaba todo para ella-.

_Fin del Flashbacks._

Desde una colina cercana al reino la princesa tenia una buena vista de todo incluso de la iglesia, ¿cuantas veces había fantaseado con el día en que ellos se unirían por siempre en esa iglesia?, ¿cuantos sueños de un futuro prometedor no tuvo desde el día que Finn la había llevado a verla?, su mente se perdía en sus recuerdos hasta que las campanas comenzaron a repicar regresándola a su triste realidad y a su vez anunciando a la nueva pareja que había unido sus vidas y esa era la señal para que ella se alejara en silencio tal como había llegado, a cada paso que daba y con el sonar de las campanas sentía como sus sueños e ilusiones se caían a pedazos lacerando su corazón, vago sin rumbo durante un largo rato hasta que cayo la noche, cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba se negaba a creerlo, su tristeza y dolor la habían guiado de vuelta al reino de su padre, de todos los lugares a donde pudo ir termino en el único que mas dolor le causaba ya que fue ahí en el castillo de su padre donde el héroe que tanto espero la había salvado de su encierro, ella se encontraba frente a las inmensas puertas del castillo tratando de decidir que hacer hasta que escucho a su padre el cual apareció detrás de ella dándole esa mirada que ella detestaba.

-Al fin te dignas a visitar a tu padre, ¿a caso es mas importante ese humano que yo?,- le decía con un tono de voz altivo y despectivo-.

-No...el y yo...no funciono lo nuestro...,-por mas que lo intento no pudo evitar que una lagrima cayera por su mejilla, misma que no paso desapercibida para su padre el cual reacciono furioso por ello-.

-¡Ese estupido niño!, le advertí lo que le pasaría si te hacia llorar. no habrá lugar en todo Ooo donde pueda esconderse de mi Coler...-antes de terminar su frase su hija lo interrumpió con una mirada de suplica-.

-Por favor...por favor no le hagas daño...-el rey Flama estaba sorprendido de la petición de su hija y no pudo mas que preguntar el por que de sus acciones-.

-Te desconozco hija, ¿que paso con la princesa que no dudaba en reducir a cenizas a los que la lastimaban o molestaban?, ¿que fue lo que ese humano hizo de ti?,-su padre solo la observo desaprobando su actitud mientras ordenaba a sus soldados que trajeran ante el a cualquier prisionero del calabozo-.

-¿Q-Que vas a hacer padre?, -la princesa presentía que su padre la obligaría a hacer algo que quizás ella no deseaba hacer, lo único que quería era salir de ahí-

-Bien hija aquí lo tienes, acaba con su miseria, -le decía mientras señalaba al prisionero que en ese momento traían los guardias arrastrándolo-.

-...N-No, no lo Hare padre...-le decía con algo de temor y determinación en su mirada-

-No lo volveré a repetir hija, o acabas con el o te destierro, dejaras de ser la princesa del reino del Fuego para ser una simple proscrita, -su voz altiva denotaba el ultimátum hacia su hija la cual aun temblando se mantuvo firme ante su padre-.

-No lo are, no me importa el destierro y mucho menos si dejo de ser la princesa de este reino, no hay nada mas que puedas quitarme que no haya perdido ya, -esto ultimo lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras sonreía, su padre solo se acerco a ella y la abrazo confundiéndola-.

-No te obligare mas a esto pero tampoco te permitiré regresar, vete ahora y se feliz con tu decisión...Freya.

A paso lento ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del reino,"quizás fue lo mejor", se decía así misma pero en el fondo le dolía ya que después de todo el era su padre y por increíble que pareciera por primera vez el pensó en su felicidad, misma que había muerto en el momento que esas campanas sonaron acabando con todo su mundo, nuevamente comenzó su andar pero ahora hacia su casa en el risco, necesitaba descansar y pensar sobre lo que haría ahora que no tenia a nadie y solo era una desterrada sin reino, no deseaba permanecer mas tiempo en las cercanías ya que no soportaría el ver a Finn con su "esposa" por los alrededores o visitándola, pensó por un momento y al final se acostó en su cama para descansar, en su mirada se podía apreciar que ya había tomado una decisión y no desistiría de ella por nada.

La mañana llego y con ello el comienzo de un nuevo día y un nuevo inicio para una figura la cual se alejaba del risco no sin antes dar la vuelta para ver por ultima vez el lugar donde estaban todos los recuerdos que había hecho y que ahora solo quería olvidar mientras se alejaba del lugar a paso firme, durante el transcurso de la mañana recorrió praderas, bosques y finalmente un valle, cuido muy bien de cubrir sus huellas para evitar ser encontrada y al comienzo de la tarde se detuvo a descansar cerca de una meseta, había recorrido una gran distancia alejándose y dejando atrás su pasado, busco en los alrededores hasta que diviso una roca la cual utilizo como asiento para estar mas cómoda mientras sacaba algo para comer, ahora que no reducía a cenizas todo cuanto tocaba podía comer cualquier cosa, el tiempo transcurría y ahora le preocupaba encontrar donde dormir ya que las nubes habían comenzado a tornarse grises y eso era peligroso para ella siendo una elemental de fuego, no había visto una cueva o árboles desde que llego a la meseta así que volvió a ponerse en marcha hasta que una voz la sobresalto.

-Disculpe linda jovencita, ¿tendría algo de comida para un pobre anciano ermitaño?- le decía una extraña figura cubierta con una vieja capa y totalmente encorvado-

-...¿quien eres tu de donde saliste?,- le decía mientras lo miraba con desconfianza ya que era extraño que no lo hubiera visto antes-

-Solo soy un viejo que vive en un hoyo, no me tengas miedo,- en ese momento el anciano se volteo señalando un agujero en la tierra de donde había salido-.

-...esta bien, creo que podría compartir algo con usted...tome, se que no es mucho pero yo también necesito mis provisiones hasta que encuentre un lugar,- le decía mientras sacaba unas frutas y un pedazo de pan y se lo entregaba al anciano-.

-Gracias dulce niña y ahora permíteme darte las gracias por ello,- en ese momento el anciano se quito su vieja capa revelando su verdadera apariencia, el odioso y detestable Hombre Mágico-.

- ¡Así que eras tu!, si te acercas será lo ultimo que hagas,- le recriminaba mientras formaba un par de bolas de fuego en sus manos para atacarlo pero este para evitar ser quemado uso su magia envolviéndola por completo en una nube que emitió una gran luz después de cubrirla-.

-Lo admito la furia de la princesa del fuego sin duda es de considerarse pero desde ahora ya no será así, cierto es que soy el mas odiado en Ooo por mis acciones pero he visto a través de tus ojos..., considera esto un regalo de mi parte el cual será permanente y esto te servirá para defenderte, -con tan extrañas frases el hombre mágico hizo desaparecer la nube que envolvía el cuerpo de Freya para hacerla caer con suavidad en la hierba y al lado de ella coloco un bastón de madera bastante viejo y con inscripciones talladas en el, luego de hacer esto desapareció en una estela de luz -.

Una hora mas tarde ella recuperaba la conciencia y se levantaba del suelo un poco mareada por lo ocurrido, comenzó a revisarse aun desorientada por temor que la hubiera vuelto un fenómeno tal como lo había hecho con Finn cuando el le había contado sobre ello tiempo atrás, al no encontrar nada respiro un poco aliviada pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que por el tiempo en el que estuvo inconciente las nubes ya habían cubierto el cielo y la fría brisa que anunciaba a la lluvia empezaba a soplar con fuerza, asustada se giro alrededor buscando cualquier sitio que pudiera servirle como refugio hasta que diviso un árbol a la distancia, se apresuro a tomar sus cosas para dirigirse a el pero ya era tarde la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza sobre la meseta, no tenia adonde correr y mucho menos en donde cubrirse solo cerro sus ojos y espero a sentir el dolor del agua sobre su piel pero este nunca llego, podía sentir la fuerza de la lluvia golpeando su cuerpo pero no dolor, no sabia lo que estaba pasando pero agradeció eso y se dirigió al árbol con su mochila y el bastón que le había dejado el hombre mágico el cual con la poca visibilidad de la lluvia creía que era una rama y ahora la usaba como apoyo al caminar.

La lluvia continuaba golpeando con algo de fuerza mientras ella se acomodaba bajo la copa del gran árbol para descansar, no tardo mucho en quedar dormida y soñar con un viejo recuerdo de una situación similar al lado de Finn, pareciera que por mas que lo intentara no podría olvidarlo con facilidad, la mañana llego mostrando un hermoso día, Freya comenzaba a despertar y en su mirada se podía notar la tristeza que le había provocado ese sueño del cual hubiera preferido no despertar, se levanto con cuidado sintiendo una terrible sed, mientras comenzaba a caminar por los alrededores mas intensa se hacia la sensación hasta que diviso un pequeño espejo de agua que había a unos metros del árbol, sus ojos se posaron en el como si la estuviera llamando y dirigió sus pasos hacia el agua, a cada paso su boca y su garganta se sentían cada vez mas irritadas y el ver el agua la hacían desear beberla , se paro de improvisto recobrando un poco su cordura por lo que estaba apunto de hacer pero al verla y sentir su esencia la hicieron actuar fuera de si mientras se metía en el agua y comenzaba a beberla como si su vida dependiera de ello, cuando pudo pensar mas claro se asusto por lo que había hecho pero cuando vio su reflejo grito como si el agua la estuviera lastimando, no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, en lugar de verse rodeada por la luz elemental y de ver su cabello ondear lo que vio la dejo en shock, su piel amarilla ahora era pálida y clara, su cabello brillante y ardiente ahora era de un rojo opaco y caía sobre sus hombros, pero lo mas significativo era que los dos rubís ahora eran dos marcas parecidas a tatuajes, incluso su ropa era diferente, solo sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos y ahora mostraban ira y frustración por lo que veía, comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras maldecía lo que veía en el agua, ahora era humana, el destino no habría podido ser mas cruel con ella hasta ahora al verse con esa apariencia, se quedo sentada en el agua por unos minutos tratando de pensar por que Glob le hacia esto, burlándose de ella con lo que tanto deseo cuando estaba al lado de su héroe y que ahora que el estaba con otra de que le servia, en ese momento se levanto del agua y con la misma determinación que mostró frente a su padre se dijo así misma.

-No importa cuanto se burle el destino de mi no volveré a llorar por ello, debo ser fuerte,... debo serlo...

Aun con esa confianza y determinación ella sabia en el fondo que solo se estaba engañando al decirse esto, por mas que lo intentara su corazón jamás lo olvidaría, el había sido su primer amor y así seria hasta el fin aun cuando ya estuviera casado y la olvidara ella jamás lo haría por mucho que lo intentara ya que en los designios del corazón nadie manda y mucho menos en el destino...

Si, se que quizás a muchos no les guste pero no todo es gris, espero les haya gustado y si tienen algún comentario pueden hacerlo será bienvenido.


	2. flama 2

Hola a todos!, este es el segundo capitulo y me gustaría agradecer los comentarios recibidos por la primera parte así que gracias a:

-Odradem

-Burbarapliz

-George187

Y sobre todo a Rassiel Magic(como extraño tus mails), a todos en verdad se los agradezco, sobre el segundo capitulo les diré que es el turno de Finn y conocer lo que paso con el después del rompimiento con Flama y también descubriremos quien fue el que orillo a que su relación fracasara, también he pensado si debo o no incluir a los personajes de la tierra de Aaa o no o si estará bien que esta historia sea de solo tres capítulos aunque también podría hacerla de cinco pero me gustaría escuchar opiniones sobre ello.

Los personajes de hora de Aventura pertenecen a Pedlenton Ward y a sus colaboradores, la historia y personajes que aparecerán son de mi creación personal.

Capitulo 2.- Amarga Felicidad.

El creyó que ella lo entendería y lo apoyaría, pensó que había logrado hacer las paces con ella y que la vería sentada en la iglesia, hoy era el día mas importante para el y la persona que tanto anhelaba ver aun no llegaba, sus amigos lo miraban extrañados por su comportamiento pero creían que era por los nervios previos a la boda, Jake su hermano se acerco a el para ver que le ocurría ya que no dejaba de ver hacia la puerta como si estuviera esperando a alguien mas.

-Finn hermanito ¿que te ocurre?, estas actuando muy raro, -le decía Jake un poco preocupado-

-No es nada bro. solo espero la llegada de alguien, -"¿por que no llega?" se preguntaba así mismo mientras trataba de disimular su nerviosismo-.

-Hey Finn!, ¿listo para dar el gran paso?,-En ese momento llegaba con ellos Marceline la reina vampiro para ver de que hablaba ese par-.

-Hola Marcy, ¡wow! por como vienes vestida diría que eres tu la que se casa con Finn y no la princesa Techno, -decía Jake en tono burlón para hacer reaccionar a su hermano-.

-¡Jake!, -le reprochaba el chico mientras se sonrojaba por el comentario que había dicho y desviaba la mirada a otro lado-.

-Vamos Jake no seas así con Finn, sabes muy bien que el y yo solo somos amigos, de cualquier forma esa princesita no esta a la altura de el, -le respondía mientras sonreía pero si alguien pudiera ver dentro de ella descubriría lo triste que estaba al ver al humano casarse con otra, era cierto que en el pasado tuvo muchas oportunidades para comenzar una relación con el pero por sus temores se fue alejando de el hasta llegar al día de hoy-.

-No te enojes Marcy, lo dije por que es inusual verte usar un vestido, -decía Jake a la ves que se ocultaba detrás de su hermano para evitar que la vampiresa lo golpeara por malentender su comentario-.

-No es la primera vez que uso un vestido perro tonto, simplemente no los uso por que no es mi estilo, -decía tratando de hacerlos cambiar de tema pero era algo difícil ya que el vestido que usaba para la ocasión el cual era corto y de estilo gótico la hacían ver única por que contrastaba a la par con el color de su piel y con su cabello el cual esaba peinado de lado con una cofia que hacia juego con el vesido-.

-De acuerdo cambiemos de tema, no quiero que se celebre un funeral en vez de la boda de mi hermanito, -Marceline comenzó a reír por el comentario al igual que Jake sin darse cuenta que Finn seguía viendo hacia la puerta-.

El tiempo avanzaba y los invitados seguían llegando a la iglesia para estar en el día mas importante del héroe de Ooo, todos los conocidos y amigos de Finn comenzaban a tomar sus asientos excepto una persona a la cual el seguía esperando con ansiedad, misma que empezaba a ser mas notoria haciendo que Marceline lo abordara nuevamente para tratar de calmarlo.

-Enserio Finn estas mas nervioso que cuando salías con Flamita, -le decía su amiga tratando de que confesara lo que fuera que lo tuviera así-.

-Marcy...¿podrías acompañarme un momento afuera?, necesito un poco de aire, -en ese momento tomo su mano y salieron no sin antes decirle a su hermano que volvería en un momento-.

Jake sabia que algo no estaba bien con Finn al verlo salir con Marceline pero en el fondo el que ella estuviera en ese momento con el lo relajaba, los invitados vieron esto y comenzaron a preguntar lo que ocurría hasta que se dirigió a todos informándoles que solo eran los nervios, afuera en el jardín de la iglesia del dulce reino el joven héroe caminaba con su amiga hasta llegar a una de las bancas para sentarse, Marcy aun trataba de encontrar que era lo que le ocurría a su amigo pero antes de poder hacerle una pregunta o comentario el levanto su vista al cielo mientras le decía.

-Sabes...la primera vez que vine aquí fue con ella cuando empezaba a mostrarle lo que había mas allá del mundo que ella conocía, -le comentaba Finn mientras el tono de su voz se volvía triste por recordar esto-.

-¿Te refieres a la princesa Flama verdad?, si algo escuche por parte de Bonnibell...estaba furiosa cuando me lo dijo, -decía la vampiresa mientras también miraba al cielo y levantaba su brazo como si quisiera alcanzar las nubes-.

-A la dulce princesa siempre le disgustaba que yo estuviera con ella...nunca lo entendí y Flama tampoco, pero cada ves que DP la hacia sentir mal ella siempre me preguntaba "¿por que la gente me odia o me teme?, ¿acaso hice algo malo?", yo solo le respondía que lo ignorara que todo estaría bien...¿sabes cuantas veces lloro preguntándome eso y yo solo podía decirle todo estará bien?...-en ese momento la mirada del héroe cambio para estar a la par de su voz, Marceline se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo que ocurría y giro su mirada para verlo, esa tristeza que albergaba era por recordar a la princesa del reino del fuego-.

-Finn...yo no sabia...¿por que nunca lo mencionaste?, pude haberte ayudado si me lo hubieras dicho, -Marcy no sabia si estar molesta con el o consigo misma por no ser de ayuda, ella sabia muy bien lo que era que la gente huyera asustada o simplemente la odiara, estaba tan absorta recordando las muchas veces que ella paso por lo mismo hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro reconfortándola-.

-Tranquila Marcy, es solo...ayer fui a visitarla después de tanto tiempo, recordamos muchas cosas que pasamos juntos buenas y malas...yo le comente sobre la boda y lo mucho que deseaba que viniera pero eso solo la molesto y discutimos muy fuerte por ello, pero ahora que lo veo mejor toda esa discusión fue mi culpa, ¡¿que diablos estaba pensando cuando fui con ella?!, -se decía así mismo recriminándose por haber actuado tan imprudente-.

-...Solo querías hacer que todo fuera como antes, era natural que ella actuara así ya que fuiste su primer amor, uno muy especial,-en ese instante Marcy se levanto de la banca para tomar las manos de Finn mientras lo miraba fijamente con una mirada que jamás había visto en ella, una mirada que lo hacia sentir calido por dentro-.

-Algunas veces cometemos errores y es difícil enmendarlos pero...¿por que terminaste exactamente con ella Finn?, ¿cual fue el motivo que hizo fracasar tu historia de amor?

-...No lo se, yo no lo recuerdo...,- le decía desviando la mirada-.

-Si lo sabes Finn, anda libérate de esa carga ahora que puedes es por tu felicidad, -

-...Fue por un consejo de DP, ella me dijo que distanciarme de ella serviría para nuestra relación pero luego de eso conocí a la princesa Techno y comenzamos a salir, -Marcy estaba empezando a comprender esto poco a poco y ahora sabia que Bonnibell estaba involucrada en el rompimiento de Finn con Flama pero lo que no tenia sentido era el por que lo hizo si al final ella no se quedaría con el, era tan confuso-.

-Será mejor entrar o los demás se preocuparan, -le decía Finn quien comenzaba a levantarse de la banca-.

-Esta bien pero antes contéstame una cosa, ¿realmente la amas Finn?, -le preguntaba su amiga quien aun lo tenia sujeto de sus manos-.

-Claro que la amo Marcy, si no fuera así ¿por que otra razón estaría yo aquí?, -respondía Finn seguro de si mientras trataba de poner una sonrisa a su rostro para no preocupar mas a su amiga-.

-Finn...lo tuyo con Flama no solo fue amor fue algo mágico, algo que no puedo describir con palabras y tu lo sabes mejor que yo, lo diste todo por ella y la olvidas tan fácil como si no hubiera sido importante para ti, -le decía en tono recriminante tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón-.

-¡Jamás digas que ella no fue importante para mi !, yo la amaba pero al final acepte que lo nuestro jamás podría avanzar por mucho que lo siguiera intentando, ¿estas feliz Marcy?, ¡no pude hacer mas solo...solo me rendí! , -Marceline lo observo con tristeza sin saber que decirle, bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar al interior de la iglesia no sin antes decirle lo que seria su ultimo consejo-.

-Dices que te rendiste por no poder hacer nada mas pero el Finn que yo conozco jamás se rindió cuando la conoció, nunca renuncio cuando ella caía directo al centro del planeta para rescatarla y mucho menos para que ella fuera una buena chica, nunca te rendiste hasta encontrar la forma de sentir su roce y besarla, cuando mas te decíamos que la olvidaras tu nos decías que jamás te rendirías...y ahora estas frente a mi diciendo que te rendiste, no ese no es el Finn que conozco, el no conoce esa palabra y me asombra que lo olvides, si crees que miento sigue con esto pero si crees que tengo razón...solo sigue a tu corazón, -dicho esto se retiro dejándolo confundido, comenzó a caminar hacia la fuente de la iglesia para lavar su cara y tratar de encontrarle sentido pero al ver su reflejo mas dudas vinieron a el, se vio así mismo vistiendo ese traje azul oscuro con bordes dorados y su gorro sin saber que pensar, "¿que es lo que quiero realmente?" se preguntaba, miro a su alrededor y vio la banca en la que el y Flama se sentaron juntos cuando la trajo por primera vez recordándola.

Flashbacks

-Te gusta el paseo princesa? ,-le preguntaba Finn a su novia mientras se sentaban en la banca-.

-Si gracias Finn, ¿que lugar es este se ve muy bonito, -le decía mientras miraba a su alrededor maravillada por el lugar-.

-Es una iglesia, Jake me dijo que la usan para estar en armonía con Glob y para casarse aunque aun no me explica muy bien que es eso, -comentaba el chico rubio de catorce años a su novia de trece la cual se había ruborizado por lo ultimo que había dicho-.

-F-Finn...t-te imaginas como seria si nosotros nos casáramos aquí?, -comentaba Flama mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su rostro imaginando ese momento tan especial con el-.

-Princesa estas bien?, estas brillando mas de lo normal ¿a caso el casarse es malo?, -Finn no entendía el comportamiento de su novia hasta que ella lo miro y comenzaba a explicarle haciendo que se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate-.

-¿No crees que seriamos una pareja maravillosa si nos casáramos aquí?

-Para mi tu ya lo eres siempre que estés conmigo, ¿te gustaría ir a otro lugar?

-mmm...¿podemos estar solo un poco mas?, -le decía sonrojada por el comentario-.

-claro, todo el tiempo que desees.

Fin del Flashbacks.

Ese recuerdo era muy significativo para el, pero ahora...ahora era otra la persona con la que el se casaría, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el altar, mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo podía sentir las miradas y escuchar los murmullos de sus amigos y conocidos sobre su extraño comportamiento, no entendía el por que sentía una gran tristeza cuando debería ser el mejor momento de su vida, cuando estaba por llegar al altar vio a Marceline quien lo miraba con melancolía como si esperara que hiciera algo, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor hasta que Jake lo volvió a sacar del trance.

-Escupe Finn, a ti te pasa algo y necesito que me lo digas, ¡soy tu hermano por Glob déjame ayudarte con tu problema!, -le decía su hermano casi suplicante mientras trataba de que nadie notara que tan mal se veía ahora, el héroe sin saber que mas hacer solo le hizo una pregunta-.

-Jake...¿uno siempre debe buscar su felicidad con esa persona especial no es verdad?, -decía Finn mirándolo con duda en los ojos-.

-Si Finn, así te lo enseñe, uno debe buscar la felicidad con esa persona que nos es especial y nos hace sentir únicos cada vez que estamos con ella ya que sin importar las adversidades a enfrentar uno no debe rendirse jamás con tal de estar a su lado, -le decía Jake mientras lo miraba extrañado por la pregunta-.

Después de escuchar a su hermano solo le dio las gracias y tomo su lugar en el altar, su mirada había cambiado pero aun seguía absorto en sus pensamientos cuando todos veían llegar a la novia, su hermoso vestido color oro estaba adornado con gemas en los bordes y holanes así como con partes de armadura como una hombrera en forma de cisne y un cinturón de la misma forma a modo de juego, su cabello color magenta caía libremente mientras era adornado por una tiara hecha especialmente para ese día la cual tenia forma de plumas, sin duda una visión hermosa a los ojos de cualquiera pero para Finn, el aun se debatía en lo que quería y no la veía haciendo que la gente volviera a murmurar, la ceremonia comenzaba mientras sentía que algo no estaba bien con esto, no se sentía realmente feliz y eso le preocupaba, dirigió su mirada a una de las ventanas y vio a una joven pareja sentada en otra sección del patio, el verlos reír y abrazarse le hicieron recordar nuevamente ese día con Flama, su mente se lleno de recuerdos como el día en que se conocieron, la vez en que se besaron por primera vez y arriesgo su vida con tal de no perderla, las muchas veces que ella lloro al tratar de terminar con el y sobre todo las muchas veces que ella lo hacia sentir especial cuando lo miraba y le sonreía. La ceremonia ya casi llegaba a su fin cuando el clérigo les hacia la pregunta final con la cual estarían unidos para siempre.

-Princesa Techno, ¿acepta por esposo a Finn el humano héroe de Ooo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la abundancia y la pobreza hasta el final de sus días?.

-¡Si, yo lo acepto!, -decía emocionada la princesa del reino de la ciencia-.

-Finn el Humano, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu compañera en la salud y la enfermedad, en la abundancia y la pobreza hasta el final de tus días?

El silencio se hizo presente cuando el héroe se quedo callado sin decir nada, solo miraba al infinito hasta recordar un evento en especifico.

Flashbacks.

-Finn...yo necesito hablar contigo, necesito preguntarte algo, -le decía seria-.

-¿Que pasa princesa?, -preguntaba Finn desconcertado por como le estaba hablando-.

-¿por que sigues conmigo cuando podrías estar con alguien mas?, -al decirle esto ella bajo la mirada dado que le dolía preguntarle algo como esto-.

-¿Por que dices eso?, -el joven héroe no entendía que trataba de probar su novia y se sentía incomodo por su pregunta-.

-Por que...¡por que nosotros nunca podremos estar juntos!, somos incompatibles y aun así decidiste estar conmigo, ¡por eso quiero saber por que!, -las lagrimas comenzaban a salir mientras esperaba la respuesta de su novio que solo la veía sin decir nada, después de unos momentos lo vio respirar hondo mientras tomaba sus manos soportando el dolor de las quemaduras-.

-Por que todos merecemos ser amados princesa...,-le decía mientras le daba una sonrisa, la misma que usaba para levantarle el animo cuando ella se deprimía-.

-Finn...,-ella volvió a sonreír mientras apartaba sus manos de las suyas pero aun estaba preocupada por haberlo lastimado-.

-No importa cuanto tiempo tome, encontrare la forma de que estemos juntos ya lo veras, un héroe nunca se rinde y por ti no me rendiré jamás...

Fin del Flashbacks.

-...no me rendiré jamás, -decía mientras repetía la ultima frase de su recuerdo-.

-Finn ¿que pasa?, -le decía la princesa Techno preocupada por el ya que habían pasado cerca de diez minutos sin que el reaccionara y aun no daba su respuesta-.

-Finn, te estamos esperando, ¿la aceptas como tu esposa?, -le volvía a preguntar el clérigo algo impaciente por ello al igual que los invitados, Jake y Marceline lo miraban preocupados sin saber que esperar-.

-...no, no la acepto, por favor discúlpame princesa pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien mas, -decía Finn mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaban al aceptarlo-.

-n-no Finn, tu no puedes hacer esto, no ahora estando tan cerca, -le reclamaba mientras trataba de mantener la calma por la noticia que estaba recibiendo por parte de su prometido-.

-No espero que lo entiendas y me perdones, yo realmente lo siento pero debo irme ahora si quiero que la persona que es importante para mi me perdone por haber sido tan idiota por no darme cuenta que ella es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, -Finn le dio la espalda mientras se dirigía a la puerta ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos y de su hermano los cuales no daban crédito a lo que había pasado, solo Marcy le sonreía mientras susurraba "bien hecho héroe"-.

Estaba a unos pasos de salir cuando su hermano lo alcanzo y le impidió el paso mientras lo miraba molesto por la decisión que estaba tomando ese momento y tiraba a saco roto su felicidad.

-¿Que crees que haces Finn?, ¿vas a tirar tu felicidad por nada?, - le decía molesto-.

-No Jake, tu mismo lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunte, ahora entiendo que por ella yo siempre era capaz de todo incluso de lograr lo imposible, siempre me hacia sentir especial cuando estaba a mi lado y yo solo la lastime con esto, por favor bro. déjame pasar, tengo que ir con ella, -le decía Finn suplicando a su hermano para que lo entendiera-.

-...Mas te vale que te perdone por que no pienso aguantar otro de tus berrinches hermano, ¡vamos a que esperas!, ve por tu princesa y dale sus besucones, -le decía su hermano mientras se hacia a un lado sonriendo-.

Las campanas de la iglesia empezaron a sonar pero no por la unión de una nueva pareja sino por un joven que buscaba una segunda oportunidad con esa persona tan especial para el, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez "no me rendiré jamás, ¡por ella no me rendiré jamás!", corrió tan rápido como pudo cruzando las calles de la ciudad para salir así como el bosque de caramelo y parte de las praderas para dirigirse al risco pero al llegar no la encontró, desesperado se dirigió al estanque al que solían ir pensando que la encontraría ahí pero tampoco tuvo suerte, comenzaba a preocuparse de que hubiera hecho algo terrible y al caer el ocaso Finn se estaba dirigiendo al reino de fuego, el único lugar que le faltaba por visitar esperando encontrarla, ya llevaba mucho corriendo y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el cansancio y agotamiento pero se negaba a descansar, fue a causa de ello que al pasar por un desfiladero perdió el equilibrio cayendo de una gran altura sintiendo como su cuerpo golpeaba las escarpadas rocas hasta llegar al fondo quedando inconciente y oculto entre las sombras, no había logrado lo que se había propuesto y lo peor de todo nadie sabia donde estaba, ese momento de felicidad que había tenido al salir de la iglesia para buscarla ahora se había opacado sin saber que esperar.

Espero les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, estamos a uno de terminar pero como dije en un principio la podría alargar pero me gustaría escuchar ideas, quizás el final no agrade mucho pero me pareció interesante, la verdad me inspire mucho escuchando música para escribir este episodio aunque en si solo escuchaba una y otra vez la canción de Aerosmith I DON´T WANT TO MISS A THING, la verdad le quedo perfecta, si tienen comentarios o criticas ya saben que serán bien recibidas, quizás tarde un poco en subir el tercero pero tratare de que no sea así.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!, en verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios a esta historia la cual nunca creí que llamara la atención dado que no soy muy bueno en este genero, se que tal vez piensen que este será el capitulo final y dejare muchos cabos sueltos en la historia pero les comunico que no será así, yo también considere que si la terminaba muchas cosas quedarían sin explicación y no seria justo por lo que la historia continuara por el momento para explicar la mayor parte, el capitulo final aunque ya lo tenia en borrador lo modificare ya que no tiene relación con los primeros dos capítulos puesto que en las revisiones antes de subirlos se cambiaron y eliminaron muchas cosas, aquí se abordara a la Dulce princesa y a Techno y sobre lo demás no lo diré , espero lo disfruten y gracias a quienes me animaron para alargarla.

los personajes de hora de Aventura son propiedad de Pedlenton Ward y sus colaboradores, la historia y los personajes que apareceran son de mi creacion personal.

Capitulo 3.- Egoísmo por Amor.

Creí que hacia lo correcto cuando lo aconseje a hacerlo, yo sabia muy bien que su relación con ella era peligrosa y muchas veces trate de demostrárselo después del incidente en el que casi destruye el planeta entero, lo intente todo mientras ellos creían que lo hacia por celos...¿por que tendría celos de ella?, desde que conocí a Finn lo considere como un hermano menor y siempre se lo demostré así, quizás hubo ocasiones en las que el malinterpreto mis intenciones pero siempre trate de que lo entendiera y viera que el cariño que le daba era el de una hermana a su pequeño hermano, por eso...¡por eso hice lo que debía hacer para protegerlo yo no lo orille a esto!, yo no tuve la culpa de lo que paso después yo solo...solo...

-Princesa la cirugía ya termino y podremos verlo, -le decía su fiel e incondicional sirviente Mentita interrumpiendo a la soberana del Dulce reino que en ese momento se encontraba librando una fuerte crisis emocional por lo que había sucedido-.

-S-si, esa es una buena noticia...,-decía tratando de disimular un poco la culpa ya que muy en el fondo sabia que ella había causado esto solo por protegerlo de un daño mayor-.

-La doctora Princesa me dijo que el daño que recibió por la caída había sido grave por el tiempo que tardamos en encontrarlo, lejos de las fracturas que tiene lo mas preocupante es el hecho de que no sabe a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo permanecerá inconciente, quizás...,-Mentita seguía hablando camino a la habitación del héroe sobre lo delicado de su estado mientras la princesa se perdía en los recuerdos de hace una semana en los cuales no sabían nada de el después de salir de la iglesia dejando en el altar a la princesa Tecno-.

Flashbacks

-Esto no puede estar pasando, el...el...,-por mas que intentaba articular palabra le era difícil por lo que había ocurrido, jamás se imagino que la persona que amaba la dejara en el altar mientras le decía que amaba a alguien mas-.

-Tu no lo entenderías Techno, -le decía Marceline en ese momento para tratar de tranquilizarla-.

-¿Que se supone que no entiendo?, ¿que el en realidad no me amaba?, ¿que solo fui una excusa para su dolor?, -decía la princesa mientras comenzaba a llorar por ello-.

-...no sabes nada de el princesa de eso me doy cuenta, eso no era amor.

-Nadie a pedido tu opinión Marceline,- le respondía la gobernante del dulce reino quien había estado al margen de la situación desde su asiento, a paso lento se acercaba a ellas pero miraba de forma despectiva a la reina Vampiro por lo que le decía a la princesa del reino de la ciencia-.

-DISCULPA Bonnibell, no sabia que decir la verdad y ser honesta te disgustaban, ¿o será por que en el fondo tu tuviste algo que ver en la separación de Finn y Flamita?, -le decía Marceline de forma irónica dándole a entender que sabia lo que había hecho-.

-Eres una estupida Marceline, me llevare a Techno al castillo y hablare con Finn en cuanto vuelva y se de cuenta de que la única persona con la que podrá ser feliz es con ella y no esa tonta niña de fuego.-dijo de forma fría y tajante mientras se retiraba dejando a Marceline mas furiosa y con ganas de golpearla en el rostro-.

-GRRRRRRRRR!, esa tonta...¡me dan ganas de...!, -antes de terminar su frase Jake la tomo del hombro para evitar que hiciera una locura-.

La dulce princesa la escucho discutir con Jake mientras salía rumbo al castillo, en ese momento no sabia si la acción de Finn era justificada o solo por capricho pero si de algo estaba segura era que no lo perdonaría tan fácil por esto...

Fin del Flashbacks.

Su recuerdo se vio interrumpido cuando Mentita la saco de ellos para decirle que ya habían llegado, lo primero que noto fue a Jake desecho por el estado de su hermano y a Marceline tratando de reconfortarlo, el verlos tan unidos y preocupados por el bienestar de Finn la hacían sentir como una intrusa en ese momento, dudo en acercarse a preguntar por temor pero Jake le hablo haciéndola sentir incomoda.

-Hola princesa, es bueno verla..., -le decía tratando de sonar optimista-.

-...si, ¿alguna noticia de..?, .en ese instante fue interrumpida por la reina Vampiro la cual le lanzo una mirada acusadora-.

-¿Noticias de la pequeña Flama?, no aun no, ¿y sabes por que Bonnibell?, por que gracias a tu egoísmo ella se ha ido y con ello la felicidad de ambos, debería felicitarte por lograrlo,... alaben todos a la hipócrita mas grande del dulce reino, -decía Marcy fuera de si por lo que había ocurrido desde ese día-.

-...no fue mi culpa..., yo no quise que esto pasara, -comenzó a decir la Dulce princesa fuera de si hasta que Mentita la retiro para llevarla de vuelta al castillo para que descansara mientras se disculpaba con Jake y Marceline-.

-No debiste portarte así con ella Marcy, -le comentaba el perro tratando de hacerla entrar en razón antes de que dijera algo de lo que quizás se podría lamentar-.

-No la defiendas Jake, ella fue la culpable de separarlos y mira lo que paso, no sabemos a donde fue y Finn..., ¿que clase de amiga hace esto? ,¿en que estaba pensando esa tonta?, -para Marcy era difícil sobre llevar todo esto, la experiencia de los años en la que conoció y perdió a muchos amigos la habían vuelto muy cautelosa al momento de elegir sus amistades, con ella pensó que seria distinto al conocer a Bonnibell desde que era una niña pero se equivoco, Jake apoyo su mano sobre su hombro al igual que lo había hecho Finn ese día para reconfortarla, ella se giro y pudo ver la mirada de su amigo en ella logrando calmarla mientras bajaba la mirada sintiéndose culpable de lo que había hecho-.

-...debemos hacer algo Jake esto no puede terminar así de esta forma, -decía la reina Vampiro levantando la mirada y mostrando una gran determinación en sus ojos carmesí, ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada, no seria una espectadora mas en esta trágica historia, ya no mas-.

-¿Que tienes pensado hacer Marcy?, no intentaras...,-Jake no pudo terminar su frase ya que Marceline lo interrumpió mientras lo abrazaba haciéndolo pensar que lo que haría seria muy arriesgado incluso para ella-.

-Buscare a Flama y la traeré de vuelta tal como el lo deseaba, no dejare que esto acabe así, no quiero recordar mas dolor..., -después de decir esto dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir del hospital pero el la detuvo con una pregunta -.

-¿Por que haces esto Marcy?, se que eres nuestra amiga pero esto...a mi no me engañas, se que me ocultas algo y deseo saberlo, -decía Jake en un tono serio pero en su mirada solo había preocupación por el actuar de su amiga-.

-...yo solo quiero que el sea feliz, así que tranquilo perro tonto todo estará bien ya lo veras, -y diciendo esto salio del hospital dejando a Jake con dudas por como le había respondido, ahora estaba mas preocupado no solo por el estado de su hermano o lo mal que estaba la Dulce princesa tuviera la culpa o no, todos ellos eran parte de su familia y no quería perder a ninguno-.

Mientras tanto en el castillo del dulce reino la situación no era nada diferente, en una de las habitaciones se encontraba la princesa del reino de la Ciencia llorando por lo ocurrido, nada había sido como ella había pensado cuando acepto la invitación de la Dulce princesa para conocer su reino, era cierto que jamás pensó enamorarse tan rápido de un chico pero para su desgracia el era mas que un chico común, Finn el humano había robado su corazón y no por proezas extraordinarias, tampoco había sido el hecho de que el fuese el héroe de Ooo, no, solo había bastado con su forma de ser y esa sonrisa tan característica de el que la hacían olvidarse por un momento de las responsabilidades de su reino para sentirse libre como cualquier persona, quizás era cierto lo que la reina Vampiro le había dicho en la iglesia y que no conocía nada de el en realidad, era cierto que cuando se conocieron el estaba pasando por una etapa muy dolorosa a causa de su rompimiento con la princesa del reino del Fuego.

Flashbacks.

-Me da gusto que aceptaras la invitación Techno, nuestros reinos podrían beneficiarse mucho con esta alianza,- decía la Dulce princesa emocionada al tener a la gobernante del reino de la ciencia, una vasta tierra que flotaba por encima de las nubes de todo Ooo desconocida antaño por todos ellos pero descubierta hace poco por accidente gracias a Finn y Jake en una de sus tantas aventuras con los inventos que siempre les prohibía tocar-.

-A mi también me da gusto por esta alianza Dulce princesa, mi gente y yo creíamos que solo quedábamos nosotros después de la gran guerra y por eso no nos hemos aventurado a explorar, -le respondía igual de emocionada por saber que no eran los únicos-.

-Si pero sabes, es curioso que su apariencia sea como la de los humanos, - le decía ya que esto era algo muy notorio salvo por el hecho de una serie de marcas que cruzaban por todo su cuerpo las cuales despedían una suave luz turquesa-.

-Es evolución princesa, tu mas que nadie debería saberlo al conocer a cada especie de Ooo.

-Si es verdad, si me disculpas iré a ver si ya esta listo tu cuarto, mientras siéntete libre de recorrer el castillo para que puedas familiarizarte, -le dijo mientras se retiraba-.,

La princesa fascinada con lo que veía le tomo la palabra y empezó a recorrer cada parte del castillo conociendo y aprendiendo de lo que veía, casi sin darse cuenta ya había salido al exterior y ahora se encontraba en la ciudad, todo era tan diferente a su reino, tan colorido y tan vivo, cada paso que daba a cualquier dirección la hacían sentirse única, siguió un pequeño camino que llamo su atención y dirigió sus pasos hasta llegar a una de las puertas que daban a las afueras del reino, su curiosidad por ver que mas había vencieron su prudencia aventurándose a través de un hermoso bosque de dulce el cual atravesó fascinada, caía la tarde cuando se percato de que llevaba mucho tiempo afuera y al tratar de volver sobre sus pasos termino perdiéndose, preocupada siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla a volver al dulce reino donde seguro la Dulce princesa estaría mas que preocupada por ella, continuo su errante andar hasta que el ocaso empezaba a asomarse a la distancia haciéndola sentir preocupada de su situación, cansada de no llegar a ningún lugar se sentó al lado de una gran roca pensando si la encontrarían, tenia miedo eso no lo negaría, pero sobretodo se sentía molesta por no haber sido prudente y haber actuado como una niña, la noche ya había caído y se sentía tan sola por ello que comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras se cuestionaba así misma, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así cuando escucho una voz muy cerca de ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, -le decía un chico vestido de azul y con un gorro blanco muy curioso mientras se inclinaba para preguntarle-.

-¿Q-Quien eres tu?, -le preguntaba un poco temerosa-.

-Mi nombre es Finn el humano, ¿cual es el tuyo?

-¿Y-yo?, m-mi nombre es T-Techno, soy la princesa del reino de la ciencia, -le decía un poco nerviosa por la cercanía de Finn-.

-Por favor disculpa yo no sabia que eras una princesa, debo de darte una mala impresión por como me veo, -decía el joven héroe algo apenado-.

-No descuida es solo...me gusta tu gorro,- después de decir esto se llevo ambas manos a su boca, no podía creer lo que había dicho-.

Ambos se sonrojaron por eso y después de un momento continuaron conversando olvidando todo, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde por lo que Finn se ofreció a acompañarla a su reino pero ella le dijo que se estaba quedando con la Dulce princesa pero no sabia como regresar ya que nunca había estado en estas tierras, el chico sonrío mientras le decía que no estaban muy lejos acto seguido tomo su mano y empezaron a caminar de vuelta al castillo...

Fin del Flashbacks.

Ese había sido el primero de muchos otros encuentros donde ella no solo conversaba con el, también salían en busca de aventuras y tesoros, con el pasar de los días, de las muchas visitas que ella recibía de el empezó a darse cuenta de que ya no sonreía igual a la primera vez que se conocieron y siempre lo veía melancólico, poco después se entero del rompimiento del chico con su novia y le ofreció consuelo a su lastimado corazón para sobrellevar su pena, al paso de los días su relación tomo fuerza y en un par de meses el ya le había propuesto matrimonio a la luz de la luna en el balcón de su habitación en el dulce reino, ella nunca le pregunto como habían terminado y quizás ese había sido su error pero ahora que lo veía con un poco mas de claridad entendió lo que el le dijo antes de dejarla, "ella es todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz", cuanta envidia sentía por ello y ahora jamás estarían juntos por lo ocurrido, lo medito un momento y se levanto de su cama para dirigirse al baño, al igual que Marceline en el hospital ella también se había decidido a hacer algo pero se sentía insegura de ello, se aseo y vistió para ir con la Dulce princesa y preguntarle mas acerca de esa princesa por la que Finn estaba dispuesto a pelear hasta el final, camino por los largos pasillos del palacio hazte llegar a la puerta de su habitación donde se detuvo al escuchar que había alguien mas con ella.

-¡Es lo mínimo que podrías hacer Bonni!, después de todo es tu culpa que esto pasara, -le reclamaba Marceline a la dulce princesa-.

-No se de que me hablas, si ya terminaste por favor retírate, -respondía de forma indiferente ante el reclamo de la reina Vampiro la cual comenzaba a molestarse con ella-.

-¡Es increíble lo egoísta que eres!, hasta cuando vas a actuar por alguien que no seas tu!, ¡Eh!,¡DIMELO!, -Marcy trataba de controlarse para no perder la calma y quizás la cordura ante esa muestra de indeferencia y egoísmo que nunca había visto en ella-.

-...no te atrevas a juzgarme, ¿quien te crees para hacerlo?, -dijo reaccionando al comentario como si de un golpe se hubiera tratado-.

-¡No quieras hacerte la victima por que ambas sabemos cuan hipócrita eres!, si Finn supiera por que lo hiciste ten por seguro que te odiaría por ello con todo su corazón, -para Marcy era ya muy difícil controlar sus emociones al igual que sus lagrimas con la conversación la cual ya había subido de intensidad-.

-¡NO METAS A FINN EN ESTO!, si crees que te tengo miedo te equivocas, no dejare que apartes a Finn de mi lado, ¡nunca te lo permitiré Marceline!, -le respondía desafiante aunque en el fondo sabia muy bien que si Marceline se lo proponía acabaría con ella sin rodeos-.

-...Hare lo que deba hacer Bonni, pero escucha lo que te diré, cuando Techno se entere que solo la usaste ten por seguro que jamás te lo perdonara, -le decía tratando de calmarse y hacerla entrar en razón-.

-No te atreverías, -le respondió con duda en su mirada al imaginar lo que pasaría si la princesa Techno llegaba a enterarse-.

-No hace falta que nadie me diga nada...,lo escuche todo, -les decía entrando a la habitación con una mirada de furia la cual clavo en la Dulce princesa al saber que la ayuda que le dio para acercarse a Finn para conocerlo y pudiera interesarse en ella había sido para sus propios fines egoístas-.

-¡¿Techno?!, y-yo no..., -en ese momento no sabia que decir o como reaccionar ante ella, deseaba desaparecer al verse descubierta por lo que había hecho ya que de nada le serviría explicar el por que lo hizo-.

-¡Me usaste Dulce princesa!, ¿¡yo creí que éramos amigas y me entero de esto!?, -sin dar tiempo a otra cosa Techno la abofeteo con fuerza arrojandola al suelo mientras trataba de contenerse-.

-¡Basta Techno!, no vale la pena que pierdas el tiempo con ella, -le decía Marcy mientras se acercaba a Bonnibell-.

-¡Que no vale la pena!, ella me utilizo y se aprovecho de mi amistad, -respondía furiosa-.

-Lo se, pero ahora hay asuntos mas importantes que tratar, así que dime, ¿me ayudaras a encontrarla o no?, -la mirada de la reina Vampiro era muy seria y dejaba entre notar algo de tristeza pero sabia que debía mantenerse fuerte, si ella se rehusaba nuevamente entonces lo haría sola-.

-...no tengo nada que decirte, un ser elemental será difícil de seguir por que no dejan un rastro como nosotros..., -decía resignada a su destino al dar su respuesta-.

-...entonces no hay forma de encontrarla para reunirla con Finn.., -dijo Techno al ver que no podrían hacer nada-.

-Yo no dije que no se podría hacer algo, necesitaran ir a la ciudad de los magos y buscar a un hechicero de nombre Mertell, el los ayudara pero necesitaran algo de Finn y de ella...,-al terminar de darles la información se reincorporo y salio de su habitación sin siquiera mirarlas, Marcy se aparto de Techno y fue con ella para alcanzarla-.

-¿Bonni por que?, ¿por que actúas así a caso no te importan tus amigos?, ¿tanto odias a Flama para haber hecho esto?, -le decía Marcy tratando de entenderla, no deseaba que esto terminara de esta forma entre las dos-.

-...es curiosa la forma en que elegimos nuestras acciones, actuamos pensando en que hacemos lo correcto por las personas a quien amamos convencidos de que es lo mejor, pero al final...al final solo es egoísmo, egoísmo disfrazado de amor para no sentirnos solos...encuéntrala Marceline yo me quedare a cuidar a Finn, es todo lo que puedo hacer después de lo que hice, -la Dulce princesa siguió caminando hasta perderse de la vista de la reina Vampiro dejándola con dudas, ¿en que momento la niña que conoció en el pasado se había vuelto esa persona que solo mostraba una mascara de felicidad escondiendo la tristeza de su corazón?, no sabia que pensar hasta que Techno la saco del trance-.

-¿Que hacemos ahora reina Marceline?, -preguntaba la chica con algo de ansiedad-.

-¿Pretendes ir conmigo?, -le dijo un tanto incrédula-.

-¡Claro que iré!, no pienso ser conocida como la princesa que destruyo el amor mas grande que existió en Ooo, yo te acompañare.

-Si es lo que quieres adelante, solo espero que puedas seguirme el paso, -le decía de forma burlona-.

-Descuida, tengo en que transportarme y serás tu la que no podrá seguirme el paso, -le respondía de igual forma-.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar para salir del castillo para dirigirse a la ciudad de los magos y encontrar a Mertell pero antes harían una parada en la casa de la princesa Flama, mientras tanto la dulce princesa ya había llegado a los jardines del palacio mientras su mente la llevaba de regreso a ese día el cual trataría de olvidar.

Flashbacks.

-Dulce princesa...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?, -le decía Finn-.

-¿Que es lo que te aqueja esta vez?, -le preguntaba mientras le sonreía-.

-Bueno...yo quisiera saber si..., ¿como puedo demostrarle a Flama que lo que siento por ella es autentico y me crea?, -le decía con un dejo de tristeza-.

-Así que era eso...(otra vez con esa niña, hasta cuando te darás cuenta que ella solo te lastimara Finn-pensaba-), sabes ahora que lo pienso hay una forma pero no se si desees hacerlo, -le decía mientras se daba la vuelta y sonreía maliciosamente-.

-Por favor dime, are lo que sea con tal de hacerle ver que ella es todo para mi, -decía el joven héroe con esperanza en los ojos y esa sonrisa característica de el-.

-Bien esto es lo que harás, cuando la veas le dirás que deben tomarse un tiempo y conocer a otras personas, si ella esta de acuerdo no habrá problemas, si no entonces..., bueno, supongo que solo jugaba contigo, -le respondió-.

-No ella no es así, iré a verla y se lo diré ya veras que no pasara nada malo, -le decía mientras comenzaba a correr para ir con Flama, la princesa solo dijo para si misma una vez que lo perdió de vista, "ahora si estoy segura que ella lo dejara, no dejare que nadie lastime a Finn, no mientras yo este aquí"-.

Tiempo después la noticia de que Finn y Flama habían terminado llego hasta ella, se sentía tan bien por ello que ahora podría asegurar la felicidad de Finn con alguien que si lo mereciera.

Fin del Flashbacks.

Cuan equivocada estaba en ese entonces, después de recordar eso solo podía desear que la encontraran y tratar de que todo fuera como antes, incluso si con ello perdía a Finn no le importaba ya que ahora haría las cosas bien con tal de asegurar su verdadera felicidad.

Bueno esta vez creo que fue un capitulo largo pero quería explicar algunos cabos sueltos de la historia como lo eran la Dulce princesa y la princesa Techno, como dije antes la historia se alarga un poco mas, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado ya que sinceramente me sentí con menos inspiración esta vez, me gustaría decirles de que se hablara en el cuarto capitulo pero aun esta en borrador y no tengo una idea definitiva solo diré que Finn despertara en ese capitulo, y bueno si tienen ideas, comentarios o criticas constructivas ya saben que siempre serán bienvenidas.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos!, este es el cuarto capitulo y estamos a uno de terminar esta historia, lo hubiera tenido antes pero la trama que manejaba no me gusto y tuve que empezar de cero unas tres veces, así mismo le hago un tributo a uno de mis juegos favorito F. , se que tarde en subirlo pero tiendo a ser muy meticuloso cuando reviso. como lo dije anteriormente Finn despertara en este capitulo y se conocerá a otro personaje y con respecto a Freya bueno eso lo dejo para el ultimo capitulo.

Los personajes de Hora de Aventura son propiedad de Pedlenton Ward y sus colaboradores, la historia y personajes que irán apareciendo son de mi creación personal.

Capitulo 4. - Una luz en la Oscuridad.

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos meses de búsqueda y aun no tenían un rastro definitivo de donde podría estar la princesa del reino del fuego, no sabían si la indicación que les había dado la Dulce princesa había sido para ayudarlas o solo para burlarse de ellas, caía la tarde mientras una extraña maquina surcaba los cielos de Ooo como si del mar se tratara, era como ver un barco en el cielo y las nubes tomaban ahora el lugar de las olas abriéndole el paso a tan majestuosa visión la cual avanzaba hacia el ocaso, dicha maquina pertenecía a la soberana del reino de la Ciencia la cual se encontraba dirigiéndola mientras que Marceline la reina Vampiro estaba afuera disfrutando del paisaje y del suave viento el cual levantaba su larga cabellera negra haciéndolo danzar vivazmente.

-¡Reina Marceline!, ¿podría venir un momento al puente?, -le gritaba Techno un poco cansada por todo el rato que llevaba controlando el timón para mantener el curso.

-Ya voy, y por favor deja de llamarme de la forma en que lo haces ya que es algo molesto y odioso, -le respondía Marcy quien comenzaba a fastidiarse de que ella la estuviera acompañando y le dijera reina cada que comenzaba a llamarla por su nombre.

-L-lo siento yo no quise...,- Techno trato de disculparse pero Marcy la interrumpió mientras se acomodaba su cabello.

-Ya olvídalo, solo llámame Marcy o Marceline ¿esta bien?. ¡Glob! no creí que serias tan recta con algo sin importancia, -le reprochaba mientras veía un extraño amuleto color ámbar el cual emitía una débil luz.

-Solo quería ser respetuosa contigo, después de todo tu eres una reina y yo...

-¡No otra vez!, si sigues hablando así te vas a parecer mas a Bonnibell y..., -Marcy reacciono de golpe por su ultima frase la cual había dicho casi sin pensar y lo que menos deseaba era lastimarla con recuerdos tan dolorosos.

-...Descuida, ahora entiendo un poco el por que lo hizo...no justifico sus métodos pero al final todo lo hizo por amor, -le decía aun con algo de tristeza ya que recordarlo la hacían pensar en Finn y en lo que paso en la iglesia ese día.

-...¿Alguna idea de que hacer ahora?, -le preguntaba la reina Vampiro un poco preocupada por su ultimo comentario.

-No, creí que el amuleto que nos dio Mertell seria de gran ayuda pero solo nos a hecho ir de un lado al otro sin poder encontrar alguna pista de ella aun, -le respondía desilusionada ya que en todo este tiempo solo habían escuchado rumores pero nada en concreto, tal parecía que hallarla seria toda una proeza épica.

-Ese intento de hechicera...¡¿a caso Bonnie sabia que solo era una mocosa cuando nos envío con ella?!, -decía a manera de reclamo ya que jamás se imaginaron que Mertell fuese una niña cuya única habilidad era el rastrear seres elementales y algo de magia básica.

-Vamos no es su culpa, ella hace todo lo que puede para ayudarnos. ya veras que pronto tendremos algo de suerte para encontrar el rastro, -le decía tratando de calmarla aunque no era para menos, con todo el tiempo que llevaban viajando pareciera que era por nada, aun recordaba el momento en que la conocieron.

_flashbacks._

_-¡Woooow!, esta nave tuya es increíble Techno, no pensé que te transportaras en algo tan genial, -le decía Marcy completamente emocionada._

_-Vamos no es para tanto Reina Marceline es solo una pequeña nave de transporte_, _en mi reino tenemos naves mas grandes que esta pero solo las usamos para investigación, -le respondía algo apenada por el comentario._

_-He viajado por todo Ooo a través de los años y jamás había visto algo así desde la desaparición de...creo que mejor le paro ahí_, _¿por cierto como se llama tu nave?._

_-Cuando era una niña le había puesto Highwind pero ahora debe escucharse algo infantil, -le respondía un tanto apenada_

_-Highwind...es un nombre que le va de maravilla, bien capitana Techno pongamos rumbo al noroeste hacia la ciudad de los magos, -decía la reina Vampiro decidida para iniciar la aventura._

_El recorrido abordo de la nave de Techno apenas si duro un par de horas cuando ya veían a la distancia las montañas donde se encontraba su destino, la princesa hizo descender su nave cerca de un claro no muy lejos de la entrada de la ciudad y cuando tocaron tierra desembarcaron dirigiéndose a esta. solo basto entrar para que Marceline tuviera que llevar de la mano a Techno ya que se distraía por todo lo que veía a su alrededor sin mencionar que debían buscar información acerca de Mertell,_

_recorrieron la ciudad preguntando en tiendas de armas, escuelas, librerías y equipos mágicos pero nadie les daba una pista sobre el hechicero, cerca del ocaso empezaban a creer que quizás todo había sido una treta de la Dulce princesa. un poco cansadas se dirigieron a una banca para sentarse._

_-No es posible que nadie conozca al tal Mertell, -decía Marcy un tanto frustrada._

_-¿Estas segura que esta es la ciudad?, quizás nos equivocamos, -le respondía Techno tratando de levantarle el animo._

_-No hay otro sitio, ¡diablos!, así no lograremos hacer nada. ¿donde se supone que lo vamos a encontrar?, -decía mientras pateaba un bote de basura hasta abollarlo tratando de sacar su enojo._

_-Quizás yo pueda ayudarlas a cambio de un pequeño pago, -decía la Bruja cazadora interrumpiendo a las dos chicas._

_-Vaya, hablando de tener suerte. ¿como has estado Gaia?._

_-Aburrida, es difícil encontrar trabajo en estos días desde esa estupida asamblea de magos. y que me dices tu Marcy, ¿Finn ya despertó?,_

_-...No, pero por ahora estamos buscando a alguien. dime ¿conoces a algún hechicero de nombre Mertell?,_

_-¡¿Mertell?!, ¿que asuntos tienen con mi protegida Marcy?,-les decía seria y con una mano en su arco._

_-¡¿La pequeña que encontraste se llama Mertell?!, -respondía Marcy sorprendida de escuchar que el hechicero al que buscaban era en realidad la pequeña que su amiga había encontrado tiempo atrás en uno de sus viajes de "trabajo"._

_-Disculpe lady Gaia pero...¿cree que podamos hablar con ella?, -las interrumpió Techno tratando de evitar alguna posible pelea al ver la mano de la Bruja cazadora en su arco lista para atacar._

_-¿Quien es ella Marcy?, ¿otra chica a la que embaucaste para ser tu lacayo?,-decía mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza._

_-No, te presento a la princesa Techno del reino de la Ciencia, -comentaba Marceline sin mucho interés._

_-¿Reino de la Ciencia?, jamás escuche de el o de ella. vamos Marcy será mejor que respondas a mi pregunta. ¿para que buscan a mi protegida?, -dicho esto volvió a su pose mientras preparaba su arco._

_-No tienes que ponerte así sabes. la historia es larga así que espero que tengas tiempo para escucharla, -respondía la reina Vampiro esperando con ello convencerla para obtener su ayuda._

_Fue un largo rato en el cual las dos chicas le explicaron el por que de su búsqueda y el por que necesitaban a Mertell, en cuanto Gaia escucho que la Dulce princesa les había dicho acerca de su protegida no pudo mas que molestarse por ello. no podía creer que había faltado a su promesa de guardar silencio sobre ella y su habilidad para sentir a los seres elementales._

_-Entiendo para que la necesitan y no me opondré a ello, sin embargo no la dejare ir sola en esa búsqueda aun cuando me digan que ella estará bien, -les decía la Bruja cazadora mientras bajaba su arco mas tranquila al saber que lo hacían por Finn._

_-Lo entiendo pero no se si Techno este..., -antes de terminar su frase fue interrumpida por la princesa._

_-Por mi no habrá problema lady Gaia, es bienvenida a acompañarnos en nuestro viaje, -comento tratando de convencerla con ello ._

_-Gracias princesa, si me disculpan iré por mi protegida para empezar el viaje ahora mismo, -les decía mientras se dirigía a una posada cercana al lugar de donde estaban._

_-...De acuerdo, ¡estaremos esperando a las afueras de la ciudad. por favor no tardes Gaia!, -alcanzo a gritarle la reina Vampiro mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la nave junto con Techno mientras dudaba si esa niña seria capaz de encontrarla._

_Fin del Flashbacks._

Sin duda el viaje había tenido un inicio complicado y nada fructífero dada la inexperiencia de Mertell, de cada lugar que habían visitado solo habían escuchado de alguien muy similar a ella pero la describían como si de un ángel se tratara. Marceline sabia muy bien que Flama había elegido su camino hace mucho y por ello su padre trato de alejarla de Finn sin conseguirlo, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y eso la estaban volviendo loca pero sobre todo el hecho de que su amigo aun no despertara. ella se había mantenido en contacto con Bonnibell para saber el progreso de la situación pero esta no había cambiado en lo absoluto y parecía que cada día era menos esperanzador para todos.

-Iré un rato con Mertell para ver si ya pensó que hacer, -le comentaba mientras se dirigía a los camarotes.

-No deberías forzarla rei.. digo Marcy, yo también estoy preocupada pero no por ello justificaría el sacar mis frustraciones con ella. por favor piénsalo, -le decía Techno al verla alterada y temiendo que pudiera decirle algo malo a la pequeña que viajaba con ellas.

-...no soy una persona sin corazón para que me digas eso Techno, -le reprocho al instante por su comentario clavándole la mirada.

-Lo se, pero a veces decimos ciertas cosas sin pensar y lastimamos a quienes nos ayudan. por favor se gentil con la pequeña, -le volvió a insistir casi suplicante, en el tiempo que llevaban juntas ya había conocido su "peculiar" temperamento y eso la inquietaba.

-Por eso quiero verla, necesito disculparme por como la trate en la mañana...estoy segura que Gaia debe estar muy molesta conmigo por ello, -le dijo retomando su camino mientras pensaba que decirle.

En el trayecto a la habitación trataba de ordenar sus ideas para explicarle el porque era tan importante su búsqueda y el por que estaba tan alterada en estos días, casi llegaba a la habitación cuando escucho a la Bruja cazadora la cual tenia una conversación con su protegida. dudo en retirarse y al final se oculto entre las sombras para escuchar la conversación y quizás para saber que tanto la había afectado con su actitud.

-No te preocupes por lo que te dice, solo son palabras, -le respondía tratando de animarla.

-...pero duele..., ¡de verdad lo intento Gaia!, -decía una pequeña de piel grisácea y cabello plateado vestida como un acolito mirando con tristeza a la Bruja cazadora con sus pequeños ojos color oro.

-Lo se, la persona que buscamos es muy importante para un amigo suyo...ella actúa así por que esta preocupada. yo haría lo mismo si tu estuvieras en la misma situación, -comentaba mientras acariciaba su rostro suavemente a la ves que acomodaba su cabello.

-¿De verdad?, -le preguntaba incrédula .

-¿Crees que te diría mentiras?, -le respondía mientras le sonreía y la miraba con ternura.

-...no, pero...¿por que no puede ser mas amable?.

La Bruja cazadora se quedo en silencio sin hacer un comentario, ella sabia muy bien el por que pero no se lo diría ahora. por su bien esperaría hasta que tuviese la edad para comprenderlo, intento decirle algo mas pero fue interrumpida por Marceline quien entraba al camarote en ese momento después de haber escuchado la conversación de Gaia y su protegida.

-Hola Gaia yo...me preguntaba...¿me dejarías hablar con Mertell por un rato?, -Marcy evitaba mirarla ya que se sentía culpable al haber escuchado la conversación y sobre todo el saber como estaba la pequeña.

-...Nunca te he pedido nada Maceline pero por esta vez. solo por esta vez te pido que seas comprensiva, yo también estoy preocupada por la situación de Finn y por el tiempo que hemos invertido buscando...si te dejas vencer por la desesperación no lograremos nada, -le decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta dejando a su protegida muy nerviosa en compañía de la reina Vampiro.

-...¿Como estas Mertell?, .le preguntaba tratando de hacer platica.

-...¿v-vienes a decirme cosas feas otra vez?, -decía temerosa de lo que pudiera decirle ahora.

-No, vengo a disculparme contigo por lo de esta mañana. se que te estoy presionando demasiado y… no espero que entiendas las preocupaciones de los adultos pero..., -para Marcy era muy difícil abrir sus sentimientos hacia los demás y con la situación actual se sentía muy estresada, Mertell noto esto y se acerco a ella con cautela.

-Marcy...¿por que es importante encontrar a esa persona?, -le pregunto tratando de entender la situación.

-...no puedo explicártelo, al menos no ahora. cuando tengas la edad suficiente lo entenderás a la perfección, -le respondió esperando que lo entendiera sin hacer mas preguntas.

Mertell solo la observo tratando de saber mas sobre esto ultimo pero Gaia había regresado para avisarles que Techno ya había encontrado donde aterrizar la nave para descansar y continuar con la búsqueda al día siguiente, bajo el manto de la noche el Highwind aterrizaba en una llanura tan extensa como las praderas del dulce reino, Techno salio a cubierta para orientar su posición de acuerdo al mapa mientras que la Bruja cazadora y Mertell montaban un pequeño campamento, después de estar volando cerca de una semana extrañaban sentir el suelo a sus espaldas, solo Marceline se mantenía apartada del grupo con sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, trataba de pensar en otras cosas pero le era imposible con todo lo que estaba pasando, casi dos meses de viaje y no era posible que aun no la encontraran. incluso la pequeña elfo oscuro la cual era capaz de seguir el rastro de seres elementales no había logrado ubicarla en todo este tiempo, algo se le estaba pasando por alto pero no sabia que.

-¿Estas bien Marcy?, -le preguntaba Techno quien ya estaba acostumbrada a buscarla.

-Para serte honesta no, creí que esto seria fácil y estaríamos de regreso en menos de una semana pero ahora...esto se ha vuelto una pesadilla que no termina, -le respondía la reina Vampiro desanimada y cansada de esto.

-Si perdemos la esperanza lo perdimos todo Marcy, solo debemos pensar que estamos cerca y quizás Glob nos sonría esta vez, tratemos de ser positivas, -le decía mientras le sonreía tratando de animarla.

-Si, quizás debería ser un poco mas optimista en esto...¿y ese mapa?, -en ese momento Marcy había puesto su mirada en el mapa y una idea se fue formando en su cabeza.

-¿Esto?, solo trato de ubicar nuestra posición y por lo que parece estamos muy lejos de las fronteras de Ooo, puedes checarlo si quieres yo iré con Gaia a preparar la cena, -le dijo mientras se lo daba para después ir con la Bruja cazadora.

Con el mapa en sus manos se apresuro a extenderlo y comenzó a marcar en el cada lugar que habían visitado y en el cual habían obtenido algo de información sobre Flama, poco a poco el mapa se cubría de círculos y formaba un patrón alrededor de una meseta la cual estaba a menos de una hora de vuelo en el Highwind. pensó en gritarle a Techno lo que había descubierto pero no quería ilusionarse otra vez. ya le bastaba con el tiempo perdido como para agregar algo mas a su lista, pensó detenidamente lo que podría hacer y al final su rostro volvió a mostrar esa picara sonrisa, se levanto del suelo y levito hacia donde estaban las demás.

-Eso se ve bien, ¿no creen que falta algo de leña?, -decía Marcy echando a andar su plan.

-Si pero seria arriesgado que fuera solo una de nosotras por ella, ¿que tal si vas tu Marcy?, después de todo se te da muy bien el ver en la oscuridad, -le dijo Techno a manera de juego.

-Ja, ja , muy graciosa Techno. bien yo iré a buscar la leña pero me llevo a alguien conmigo así que...te elijo a ti Mertell vamos, -decía poniendo su clásica sonrisa maliciosa mientras la miraba fijamente asustando a la pequeña.

-¿Eh?, ¿y-yo?, ¿p-por que yo?, -decía la pequeña Mertell tratando de esconderse atrás de la Bruja cazadora por la forma en que la miraba la reina Vampiro.

-Creo que no es una mala idea, solo tengan cuidado, -dijo seriamente Gaia mientras sacaba a Mertell y la entregaba a Marceline para que la acompañara a buscar la leña para el campamento.

-¡Perfecto!, vámonos Mertell hay que darnos prisa o nos perdemos la cena, -dijo Marcy mientras cambiaba su cara a otra mas infantil y la tomaba de la mano para alejarse volando unos cuantos metros perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarla ir con ella?, -decía Techno preocupada por Mertell.

-Estarán bien, además ella necesita pasar por esto para olvidar sus miedos o no podrá dominar su poder, -le respondía Gaia quien no podía ocultar su preocupación por su protegida.

A una buena distancia del campamento y del Highwind las dos chicas se encontraban recolectando la leña que necesitaban, para Marcy era tan sencillo mientras que para Mertell era un suplicio dado que no lograba ver nada en la oscuridad y se tropezaba constantemente.

-Ten cuidado por donde pisas, -le decía mientras flotaba alrededor suyo.

-Para ti es fácil, yo no puedo ver nada, -respondía mientras se tropezaba nuevamente en la oscuridad.

-No seas quisquillosa, bien es hora de que hablemos sin rodeos. necesito hacerte una pregunta y la única respuesta que quiero escuchar es si..., -antes de terminar su pregunta Mertell la interrumpió asustada.

-¿Q-que quieres de mi?, -le decía pensando que quizás le haría algo malo.

-Necesito que me acompañes a una meseta que esta a unas horas de aquí, si salimos de madrugada es posible que estemos de regreso a la hora del desayuno, -le respondía Marcy tratando de convencerla ya que ella era indispensable para lo que haría.

-no se...¿y si Gaia se enoja conmigo?, -le decía con duda ya que nunca había desobedecido a su maestra en nada.

-Por eso saldremos antes del amanecer, tu tranquila todo estará bien ya lo veras, -volvía a insistirle haciéndola ceder finalmente mientras la cargaba para llevarla de vuelta al campamento, ahora que la había convencido solo debía esperar el momento mas propicio para actuar.

Mientras tanto en las tierras de Ooo todo seguía igual a ese día, muy pocas cosas habían cambiado desde que Finn el humano seguía en el hospital del Dulce reino donde continuaba siendo atendido, su hermano Jake se había hecho cargo de la seguridad de los reinos junto al Rey Helado el cual por alguna extraña razón había comenzado a actuar con cordura. cosa que a Jake no le convencía mucho pero la ayuda no le venia mal, para la Dulce princesa no había sido nada fácil dividir su tiempo entre los deberes reales y el cuidar a Finn. podía verse como la falta de sueño y el cansancio ya habían cambiado parte de su fisonomía, noche tras noche se quedaba con el velando su sueño esperando que despertara y sonriera como solía hacerlo antaño. pero al llegar la mañana debía aceptar la realidad de las cosas y esperar a que se hiciese real.

-Princesa por favor déjenos el cuidado de Finn a nosotros y descanse, no querrá que el la vea así cuando el despierte, -le decía la Doctora princesa tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Estoy bien no pasa nada, por favor no se preocupe doctora. cambiando de tema ¿como esta Finn?, le preguntaba cambiando el tema de su salud.

-No hay mucho que decir, sus heridas ya sanaron y su condición ya esta estable pero...aun no se cuando despertara y eso me preocupa, -le decía la doctora preocupada por posibles daños a su mente.

-Me gustaría saber que estarás soñando Finn. ¿amor o dolor?, cualquiera que sea el sueño no puedo hacer nada mas que velar por ti, por favor Finn no te dejes vencer vuelve con nosotros..., -decía la Dulce princesa mientras sostenía su mano y acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo, la doctora princesa puso su mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarla y salir para dejarla al cuidado del joven héroe el cual a pesar de tener un semblante tranquilo se podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

_Sueño de Finn._

_-¡Finn ven te estamos esperando!, -le gritaba una voz familiar al joven humano._

_-¡Ya voy!, vaya si esta impaciente por el día de hoy. solo iremos de paseo, -decía Finn mientras terminaba de alistarse para bajar pero antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta de que alguien lo espiaba._

_Sin preocuparse por ello continuo alistándose hasta que sintió la presencia mas cerca de el, de reojo miraba hasta calcular su distancia y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca solo se giro para levantar en un rápido movimiento a quien lo espiaba._

_-¡Te tengo!, estuviste muy cerca esta vez cariño, -le decía Finn a una pequeña niña de piel naranja y cabello rojizo con mechas amarillas, la cual vestía un hermoso vestido azul que contrastaba a la par de sus pequeños ojos._

_-No es justo papi, hiciste trampa, -le decía la pequeña a manera de reclamo pero no pudo decir mas ya que Finn la abrazo con ternura mientras la arrullaba._

_-Vamos se esta haciendo tarde Finn._

_-Lo siento, sabes que a Lucy le gusta jugar antes de salir Flama, -le decía Finn a su esposa la princesa del reino de fuego._

_-Si en eso se parece a ti amor, anda debemos irnos, -le decía nuevamente mientras le sonreía._

_La pareja tomo sus cosas y salio de la casa del árbol para dirigirse al dulce reino donde los estaban esperando sus amigos, durante el trayecto Finn se sentía tan feliz por estar con la persona que amaba y con su pequeña hija la cual iluminaba su mundo pero no dejaba de pensar en como había pasado todo eso ya que no recordaba nada ni siquiera el nacimiento de la pequeña Lucy, muy dentro de el sabia que algo no era real solo una ilusión ante sus ojos la cual se negaba a aceptar. este era su mundo perfecto, un mundo con el cual había soñado desde hace mucho y que ahora disfrutaba con cierta tristeza, el trayecto no duro mas de una hora cuando ya estaban llegando al dulce reino. al entrar por las puertas de la ciudad se dirigieron al palacio para reunirse con los demás en los jardines, al llegar Jake fue el primero en recibirlos en compañía de Arcoiris y sus cachorros._

_-¡Finn hermanito!, que bueno que llegaste. pensamos que ya no vendrías, -le decía su hermano eufórico._

_-Sabes que no me perdería una reunión con ustedes Bro, por cierto ¿donde están los demás?, -le preguntaba Finn un poco extrañado de no ver a nadie mas._

_-Fueron a traer la comida. tu tranquilo que yo nervioso Finn, anda acompáñenme para que tomen asiento, -le decía Jake mientras le señalaba una nueva parte de jardín._

_No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando se les unieron la Dulce princesa en compañía de Marceline y la Princesa Techno la cual llevaba a BMO sobre su hombro, al verla el joven héroe se levanto de su asiento para hablar con la princesa sobre lo sucedido ese día y así disculparse._

_-Hola Techno, ¿como has estado?, -le decía algo apenado._

_-Muy bien Finn, me da gusto verte de nuevo, -le decía de manera muy formal a como lo saludaba habitualmente._

_-Pero si nos vemos todos los días, -le decía el joven héroe extrañado por su respuesta._

_-Que cosas dices Finn, solo se han visto un par de veces, -le interrumpía la Dulce princesa uniéndose a la platica._

_-No bromees princesa, nos hemos visto muchas veces desde esa noche que la vi en el bosque, -les comentaba Finn para que recordaran pero solo consiguió que lo vieran de forma extraña._

_-Creo que deberías tomarte un tiempo de tus aventuras Finn, parece que están empezando a afectarte, -le decía Marcy mientras lo veía preocupada por como insistía en afirmar que era cierto lo que decía._

_El joven héroe comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que estaba pasando hasta que Flama fue con el para tratar de calmarlo, para Finn este mundo "perfecto" se estaba volviendo una pesadilla de la cual deseaba despertar pero parte de el se negaba a ello. la comida continuo y al caer la tarde Finn y su familia ya estaban regresando a su hogar para descansar, Flama llevaba a Lucy en brazos para dejarla en su habitación mientras el se quedaba en la sala meditando lo ocurrido en el jardín del dulce reino. no sabia que hacer por un lado quería volver con los demás ya que ese lugar no era para el pero por el otro...este mundo le daba todo lo que había deseado, tenia a Flama a su lado y tenían una hermosa niña. ¿a caso era egoísta pensar un poco en el?, ¿no se merecía un poco de felicidad después de sufrir tanto?, fuera cual fuese su decisión alguien sufriría y ya estaba cansado de ello, se levanto del sillón y fue a la habitación de su hija para hablar con su esposa._

_-Flama...debemos hablar, -le decía con un semblante serio._

_-¿Que ocurre Finn?, ¿todo esta bien?, -le decía algo preocupada al ver su rostro serio y su mirada llena de melancolía._

_-No…, Flama necesito volver. no puedo quedarme aquí este no es el lugar al que pertenezco, -dijo sin vacilar notando que esto la puso nerviosa._

_-No digas tonterías Finn esta es tu casa, -le decía nerviosa._

_-Sabes a que me refiero, todo esto, tu, mis amigos incluso Lucy...todos son una ilusión, -le decía tratando de que lo entendiera._

_-Por favor deja de decir disparates me estas asustando, si quieres podemos llamar al doctor para que te examine, -Flama empezó a asustarse por lo que su esposo le decía ya que le daba la impresión de que había perdido la razón._

_-¿Como puedo salir de aquí Flama?, -le pregunto como si ella tuviera la respuesta a su situación._

_-N-no se de que hablas, por favor Finn escúchate. no estas bien, -le dijo muy nerviosa por su pregunta haciéndola titubear._

_-...No puedo ser egoísta con los demás, por favor...necesito regresar ellos me esperan, -le decía suplicante esperando que le dijera la forma de salir de ese sueño._

_-...¿Por que quieres irte?, aquí tienes todo lo que has deseado incluso mas, ¿por que quieres regresar a donde solo sufrirás pena y dolor?, -le decía con lagrimas en sus ojos tratando de entenderlo._

_-No todo es felicidad en la vida eso lo se, pero es por eso que vale la pena pelear aun cuando parece imposible e inalcanzable. es cierto que este es mi mundo perfecto, lo que tanto deseaba con el corazón...pero en el fondo es solo una ilusión, por favor ayúdame a volver..., -le repetía nuevamente._

_-...el desfiladero por donde caíste...esa fue tu entrada y también es tu salida..., -le dijo mientras bajaba su mirada y las lagrimas corrían por su rostro._

_-...Todo estará bien Flama, te prometo que todo estará bien..., -le decía antes de partir hacia el desfiladero y salir de ese mundo que el había creado pero algo lo tomo de la pierna._

_-Papi...¿a donde vas?, -le preguntaba la pequeña Lucy que se había despertado._

_-...voy a un lugar al que no puedes acompañarme amor, necesito que seas fuerte cuando yo no este, -le decía a la pequeña pero aunque el sabia que era una ilusión le dolía que lo viera partir._

_-¡por favor no te vayas, papi no nos dejes!, -le decía suplicante la pequeña Lucy haciéndolo sentir culpable._

_Finn dio media vuelta y levanto a su pequeña hija mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y le susurraba al oído, "no importa lo lejos que este, no importa el tiempo que me tome, te prometo que regresare y estaremos juntos", se acerco a Flama y la dejo en sus brazos. cada paso que daba a la salida de la casa le destrozaba el corazón pero debía mantenerse fuerte si quería salir, comenzó a correr tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas sin atreverse a mirar atrás hasta llegar al desfiladero. se paro cerca del borde mientras cerraba sus ojos recordando por ultima vez ese mundo perfecto para después arrojarse al vacío hundiéndose nuevamente en la oscuridad._

_Fin del sueño._

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando la Dulce princesa se despertó para ir por un poco de agua y refrescar el rostro de Finn, no había dado ni tres pasos cuando lo escucho quejarse. de inmediato se acerco a el y lo vio abrir sus ojos lentamente mientras su corazón latía con fuerza por la emoción.

-...hola princesa..., creo que me fui un buen rato, -le decía un poco cansado y esbozando una sonrisa.

-F-Finn...bienvenido de vuelta..., -la Dulce princesa no pudo decir mas ya que lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba al ver que su amigo había despertado después todo ese tiempo en el que había permanecido dormido y ahora estaba ahí hablando con ella otra vez.

Todo parecia volver a la normalidad una vez mas pero era muy pronto para decir eso ya que aun faltaba que la princesa Flama volviera y que ella les explicara el por que de sus acciones.

Si fue quizás un capitulo largo y pareciera que el final esta inconcluso pero me pareció perfecto para tener un buen inicio con el capitulo final, si tienen criticas o comentarios recuerden que serán bien recibidas.


	5. Chapter 5

Espero disculpen que tardara en subir este capítulo pero tuve problemas para que el final fuese como quería ya que tuve que rehacer todo muchas veces, espero lo disfruten y como es costumbre los personajes de hora de aventura son propiedad de sus creadores, los personajes adicionales y la historia es de mi creación personal.

Capítulo 5 – El reencuentro.

El plan de Marceline ya estaba en marcha y le había costado sacar a Mertell del camarote ya que Gaia siempre estaba con ella, le hubiera sido más fácil si se hubieran quedado afuera de no ser porque había empezado a llover con fuerza obligando a todas a dormir en el Highwind dificultando su salida, estaba a unos metros de la compuerta cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de ella por lo que volteo su mirada y vio a Techno quien la observaba con sorpresa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Marceline, a donde llevas a Mertell? , le preguntaba al darse cuenta que llevaba cargando a la protegida de Gaia aun dormida.

-Y-yo…¡no tengo por qué decirte mis acciones Techno!, no eres nadie como para darte explicaciones de lo que hago, -le decía falsamente al ser descubierta por ella.

-¡Creí que éramos amigas Marcy! , ¿Es que aún no me gano tu confianza?, ¿no te he demostrado lo mucho que también me preocupas?, -le preguntaba la princesa del Reino de la Ciencia a la que creía su amiga.

-Deja de decir tonterías…no puedo decirte por que lo hago, solo quiero que confíes en mi…por favor, -esto último la hizo sentir mal por la manera en la que estaba procediendo pero debía mantenerse firme.

-Confiar en ti… ¿y cuando vas a confiar TU en mi Marcy?, ¿Qué más debo demostrar para ganar tu respeto? , -le decía a manera de reclamo esperando escuchar su explicación.

-…Debo hacer esto yo sola Techno, no quiero que vengas conmigo y te preocupes por mi si vuelvo a fracasar, -respondía la reina Vampiro mientras desviaba la mirada al sentirse culpable por tener que mentirle de esa manera.

-No puedes hacer esto tu sola, no te lo permitiré Marceline, -le dijo con preocupación en su voz y en su mirada al verla decidida en seguir adelante.

-¿Y qué harás para detenerme?, ¿sabes que soy más fuerte que tú y tu nave verdad?, ¿enserio crees que tendrías una oportunidad contra mí? , -le dijo de manera amenazante tratando de que la dejara ir ya que no deseaba seguir con esto.

-Si debo morir para que reacciones y lo entiendas lo hare gustosa, no dejare que salgas solo para que termines deprimida si fracasas, -le dijo con toda la determinación que tenía para después sujetarla por la espalda para evitar que se marchara.

-¡Suéltame Techno!, si no lo haces…,- le decía mientras forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre.

-¡No me importa!, no te soltare Marcy. Si tu no quieres entender no te dejare ir, -le dijo mientras hacía todo lo posible por evitar que se zafara del agarre pero le era muy difícil considerando la fuerza que la reina Vampiro poseía.

-¡TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!, -en ese instante Marceline logro liberarse del agarre y por instinto golpeo con su antebrazo izquierdo el rostro de Techno haciendo que su cabeza chocara con la pared de la nave haciéndole una herida menor la cual provoco que la reina Vampiro dejara en el suelo a Mertell y fuera a revisar a la princesa la cual estaba inconsciente.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí Marceline?! , -le preguntaba la Bruja Cazadora que ya había despertado a causa de la fuerte discusión y solo veía impactada la escena.

-Y-yo no quise hacerlo f-fue un accidente, yo solo…solo…, -Marcy estaba fuera de si por lo que había hecho, había lastimado a una persona que solo se preocupaba por ella y eso era algo que no podía perdonarse.

-¡Aun lado Marceline!, necesito ver como esta y… ¡¿Qué hace Mertell aquí?! .-la reacción de Gaia no se hizo esperar pero debía concentrase en atender a Techno, ya tendría tiempo más tarde para ajustar cuentas con la reina Vampiro.

Con cuidado llevaron a Techno a su camarote donde Gaia termino de examinarla y atenderla, Marcy se había quedado afuera luchando con la culpa que llevaba en sus hombros por lo que había ocurrido, "fue un accidente", es lo que se repetía una y otra vez tratando de justificarse pero en el fondo ya no sabía que pensar. Gaia salió del camarote después de unos minutos decidida a encarar a la reina Vampiro por lo que había pasado y la encontró a unos metros de la puerta llorando, la Cazadora respiro hondo y se acercó para averiguar lo que había pasado.

-…Ella está bien Marceline solo fue un leve golpe, en unas horas cuando despierte estará bien, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, - le preguntaba tratando de calmarla.

-…Yo solo quería que no se preocupara mas por mi…

-Solo fue una herida superficial, a parte Mertell sigue dormida y no sabrá nada de esto… ¿Qué intentabas hacer Marcy?, ¿hay algo que debas decirme?, -Gaia sabía que la mejor forma de ayudarla seria que le dijera todo para que pudiera desahogarse.

Fue un largo rato donde escucho todo lo que tenía guardado en ella así como por qué necesitaba a Mertell, conocía muy bien a Marceline y sobre todo sabía que le gustaba pelear sus batallas sola tal como a ella pero eso había cambiado después de encontrar a Mertell, se había prometido cuidarla y hacerla fuerte tal como había pasado con ella, pero sobre todo se juró así misma no encariñarse con la pequeña por si llegaba a encontrar a sus padres o a su raza…jamás encontró rastro de ellos y lo peor fue encarar al consejo de magos que le exigían se deshiciera de la pequeña ya que la consideraban peligrosa por su naturaleza. Aun recordaba eso con cierta molestia pero no le importaba, ahora peleaba por alguien y eso era lo más importante para ella, cuando Marceline termino de hablar Gaia tomo su hombro para reconfortarla.

-¿Sabes que no puedes seguir peleando sola verdad Marcy?, debes dejar de aferrarte a esa idea que tienes sobre tu inmortalidad y disfrutarla, -le decía la Bruja Cazadora que comenzaba a levantarse y a bostezar.

-¡No me pidas que olvide algo por lo que tú nunca pasaras Gaia!, - le respondía la reina Vampiro molesta por el comentario.

-Mi pequeña es un elfo oscuro Marcy, ¿crees que no pienso cada día como se sentirá cuando yo no este?, ella estará sola por que vivirá muchos años sin envejecer así como tú, si crees que solo tú eres la única que sufre te equivocas. Tú no eres la única que puede sentir dolor…me gustaría seguir hablando pero me siento muy cansada, ¿podrías cuidar a Techno por mí?, si pasa algo puedes despertarme, -le decía mientras se dirigía a su camarote.

Marceline se quedó pensativa con lo último que le dijo mientras se levantaba para entrar al camarote, podía escuchar la lluvia golpear el casco de la nave como si se tratara de una canción, tomo una silla y se acomodó a un lado de Techno mientras sujetaba su mano para que no se sintiera sola, Gaia la había puesto a pensar de forma diferente de cómo lo hacía desde hace unos siglos y quizás tenía razón en ello, la mañana llego y con ello un nuevo día para todos en la nave. Marcy se había quedado en vela cuidando a su amiga esperando a que despertara, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una venda a manera de cinta la cual cubría la herida que le había provocado cuando la golpeo, estaba por levantarse cuando la vio reaccionar y se acercó a su lado para ver si estaba bien.

-Mmm… ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué tengo vendada la cabeza?, -decía un poco adolorida.

-Me alegra que estés despierta…

-¡¿Marcy?! …yo…ya recuerdo… ¿vienes a terminar lo que empezaste?, -le preguntaba muy molesta recordando lo sucedido anoche.

-No…yo…lo siento, no quise que esto pasara yo jamás te lastimaría…lo siento mucho, -Marcy solo podía agachar su cabeza por la vergüenza, se sentía tan mal por lo que había hecho.

-¿Por qué debería importarme?, tu misma lo dejaste en claro cuando forcejeamos…creí que éramos amigas Marceline, -la reina Vampiro había notado la tristeza en las palabras de Techno y no la culpaba por ello, tenía todo el derecho de reclamarle.

-¡Pero lo somos!, yo…yo estaba equivocada, trate de hacer esto sola para no lastimar a nadie pero solo conseguí herirte…lo siento…de verdad lo siento, -Marcy comenzó a llorar por ello, era la primera vez que arruinaba una amistad con alguien que solo quería que estuviera bien.

Techno se reincorporo y la abrazo mientras Marceline solo se sorprendía por la acción de la princesa ya que no esperaba que reaccionara de manera tan comprensiva con ella después de lo ocurrido anoche.

-Eres una tonta, siempre demostrando que puedes sola contra el mundo cuando sabes que no es así, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a confiar en los demás?, -le decía mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Si ya me dijeron eso anoche, tengo mucho que decir pero será después del desayuno, -la reina correspondió al abrazo de su amiga sin saber que eran observadas por Gaia quien las veía a escondidas mientras solo decía "al fin lo entendiste Marceline, al fin lo entendiste".

En otro lugar el nuevo día también traía sorpresas, en el dulce hospital el amanecer de este era un nuevo inicio para un joven héroe el cual permaneció dormido durante mucho tiempo. La doctora Princesa ya había comenzado a realizarle una serie de estudios para revisar su estado mental y su coordinación ya que temía que esta se hubiese visto afectada por el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, fuera del cuarto de Finn se encontraba su hermano Jake junto con su esposa Arcoíris esperando noticias ahora que había despertado. La mañana transcurría con calma y cerca de las ocho y media salió la doctora en compañía de la Dulce princesa la cual llevaba a Finn en una silla de ruedas vestido con su clásica camisa azul y una bermuda del mismo color en un tono más oscuro y larga así como sus tenis negros los cuales habían sido un regalo de Marceline cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, lo único que no llevaba era su gorro de oso el cual se perdió en la caída y ahora tenía su cabello al descubierto el cual era corto por las curaciones que le habían hecho hace dos meses.

-¡Hermanito que bien que ya despertaste!, ¿Cómo te sientes?, -le preguntaba su hermano saltando por la emoción.

-¡Qué bueno que estés de vuelta Finn!, tu hermano y los niños han estado muy preocupados por ti, - le decía Arcoíris emocionada al verlo mejor con ayuda de un traductor.

-Me alegra estar de vuelta chicos, por cierto… ¿Dónde están Marcy y Techno? , Pensé que estarían aquí con ustedes, - les preguntaba el joven héroe al no ver a sus amigas con ellos.

-Ellas están en un viaje importante Finn, podemos hablar con ellas pero no creo que vuelvan por el momento hasta que terminen su misión. Si no les molesta quisiera llevármelo un rato al castillo ya que hay algunas cosas que debo hablar con él, -les decía la Dulce princesa mientras miraba a Jake el cual sabía muy bien lo que quería decir con ello a lo que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Procure no darle ninguna emoción fuerte princesa, no me gustaría que él tuviera una recaída y regresara al hospital, -le comentaba la doctora Princesa aun con preocupación por el estado de Finn.

-No se preocupe doctora, no creo que pueda alterarme más ahora… ¿podemos irnos princesa?, -decía Finn un tanto melancólico preocupando a su hermano por ello.

Si bien era cierto lo que dijo no quería recordarlo en lo absoluto. Ya había perdido dos meses en esa cama del hospital sin haber logrado encontrarla para arreglar las cosas y ahora que había despertado se sentía tan devastado, "¿Cómo estará ella?". Se preguntaba una y otra vez sin saber que esperar mientras la Dulce princesa lo llevaba hacia el castillo, también se preguntaba sobre la situación de Marcy que había decidido viajar con Techno lo cual se le hacía extraño y sobre todo el cómo estaría la princesa después de dejarla en el altar, aun se sentía culpable por ello pero se hubiera sentido peor si se hubiera casado cuando su corazón aun no olvidaba a Flama. La Dulce princesa notaba que Finn seguía perdido en sus pensamientos sin reaccionar y por la forma en que miraba al infinito sabía que era por alguien.

-No deberías lamentarte por lo que paso Finn, no fue tu culpa, -le decía su amiga sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-…gracias, pero ambos sabemos que no es así. Ya lastime a dos personas que son importantes para mí y el solo pensar que también lo hice contigo y Marcy…, -el joven héroe ya no pudo decir más por lo mal que se sentía y solo guardo silencio, la Dulce princesa detuvo su andar y se puso frente a el mientras lo miraba de manera seria con sus ojos cansados.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Finn, por favor deja de actuar como si fuera lo contrario…cuando te hayas recuperado por completo tendremos que hablar sobre algo muy serio, -le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello y volvía a empujar la silla para continuar su marcha.

El joven se quedó pensativo con lo último que le dijo ya que lo único que recordaba era el incidente de la iglesia y no dudaba que fuera sobre esto de lo que ella quisiera hablar con él, por otro lado también pensaba en como la estaría pasando Marcy en compañía de Techno en ese viaje misterioso del cual la Dulce princesa no le hacía mención. Solo podía preguntarse si estarían bien aunque con Marcy ahí difícilmente tendrían problemas o al menos eso pensaba Finn.

De vuelta en el Highwind Marceline ya había terminado de contarles todo lo que les había ocultado y de cómo había convencido a Mertell a participar en su plan, Gaia medito por un momento mientras su protegida temblaba por lo que su maestra pudiera decirle pero ella solo acaricio su cabeza mientras le decía "bien hecho", ahora que todo estaba dicho solo faltaba decidir lo que harían.

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan a seguir?, -preguntaba Techno un poco dudosa de lo que eligieran las demás.

-Creo que eso es obvio chicas, iremos a esa meseta y saldremos de dudas de una vez por todas, -decía Marceline con determinación y ese brillo en sus ojos el cual era característico de Finn cuando había una aventura en puerta.

-Entonces está decidido, encenderé los motores para poner rumbo a la meseta. Mertell acompáñame te enseñare a pilotar el Highwind, -le decía Techno con entusiasmo.

-¡¿De verdad me dejaras hacerlo?! , -le respondía muy emocionada por lo que le había dicho ya que desde el día que vio la nave se imaginó así misma conduciéndola y ahora tendría su oportunidad.

Solo bastaron unos minutos para preparar los motores y romper el silencio de la llanura con el ascenso del Highwind hacia los cielos mientras los rayos del sol lo iluminaban dándole un efecto de superioridad, estaban por poner el rumbo cuando una explosión a lo lejos llamo la atención de todas en el puente, se miraron por un momento tratando de elegir que hacer y al final pusieron rumbo a el lugar de donde había venido la explosión La cual no les daba confianza, mientras la nave avanzaba se podían apreciar más explosiones y humo como si fuera una batalla la que se estuviese librando en aquel lugar. Gaia tomo de los hombros a Mertell para darle algo de seguridad mientras que Marceline colocaba su mano sobre la de Techno presintiendo que en ese lugar encontrarían más de lo que estaban buscando.

Ha pasado cerca de semana y media y todo pareciera transcurrir de manera normal en las tierras de Ooo, el joven héroe se había recuperado por completo y había vuelto a sus correrías en compañía de su hermano y del Rey Helado, este último ya le había agarrado el gusto a ser un héroe y lo disfrutaba mucho en compañía de los dos hermanos, sin embargo nada de esto era lo mismo para el humano el cual se sentía deprimido al no haber encontrado a su princesa. Incluso el rey Flama desconocía su paradero después de haberlo visitado ese día, también el comunicador que tenía la Dulce princesa para hablar con Marceline y Techno había dejado de transmitir desde hace unos días y temía lo peor, no había podido dormir bien desde su salida del hospital pensando si ella estaría bien o si el viaje de sus amigas seria seguro. Solo deseaba que todo fuese como antes y recuperar a la gente que amaba, su hermano noto el cambio de su hermano y trataba en todo lo posible de animarlo para evitar que recayera nuevamente, después de volver de una misión por parte de la Dulce princesa Jake noto la actitud de su hermano y se decidió a animarlo.

-Oye hermanito, ¿Qué dices si vienes a cenar a la casa y a pasar el rato con tus sobrinos?, hace tiempo que no te pasas por ahí y los niños te extrañan, -le decía su hermano tratando de convencerlo y animarlo.

-Gracias Bro., pero por ahora no me siento con ánimos de nada o de ver a alguien, por favor discúlpame, -le decía el humano un poco cansado.

-No me gusta verte así Finn, ya no sonríes y te encierras mucho en casa o con la Dulce princesa cuando la visitas, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre hermano?, -le preguntaba preocupado ya que de todo lo que hacía para animarlo siempre fracasaba.

-…Las extraño Jake, no es lo mismo salir de aventura si no está Marcy para pasarlo bien o Techno para ir de paseo…pero sobre todo, no es lo mismo ahora que ella se fue de Ooo…la extraño Jake, la extraño como no tienes idea…, -decía el joven héroe recordando a la princesa que su corazón añoraba volver a ver y no separase de ella jamás.

Jake solo reconforto a su hermano mientras este se despedía de el para dirigirse a su casa a descansar, solo quería olvidar un poco lo que no podía tener pero a la vez temía que esto lo enviara de vuelta a ese mundo tan vacío donde solo era infeliz aun cuando lo tenía todo, al llegar a su casa entro y cerró la puerta sin ánimos de nada, por suerte para el BMO se estaba quedando con su hermano y así no incomodaría a nadie con su actitud. Solo quería tratar de dormir y quizás mañana todo sería diferente.

_Sueño de Finn._

_-Mmm…parece que otra vez regrese a este lugar pero…todo esta tan sombrío, -decía mientras pensaba que había regresado a ese mundo de fantasía que su mente había creado._

_-Este no es tu sueño Finn…es el mío, -le decía una voz muy familiar al humano quien se sorprendió al escucharla después de tanto tiempo._

_-¿F-Flama?, ¿eres tú?, -le preguntaba incrédulo a lo que veía ya que no imagino verla de nuevo._

_-Si…yo…lo siento mucho, te lastime tanto y ahora…, -le decía Flama tratando de disculparse con el después de tanto tiempo pero fue interrumpida por Finn._

_-Fue mi culpa…de haber sido un mejor novio quizás…lo siento tanto Flama, -el joven héroe se disculpó también ya que quizás esta sería la única oportunidad para hacerlo y no quería que esto quedara así._

_-Yo también Finn, no aprendí a valorarte hasta que terminamos y eso me dolió mucho…nunca deje de amarte aun cuando te casaste con ella…, -le dijo recordándole ese día en la iglesia en el cual ella estuvo esperando pero jamás llego._

_-Nunca me case Flama, no pude hacerlo ya que tú eres la única para mi…te extraño tanto, -le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla._

_-…Yo también Finn, olvidarte es algo que no podría hacer…,-ella solo se acomodó entre sus brazos sintiendo esa cálida sensación que tanto extrañaba sentir cuando estaba con él._

_-No quisiera que este sueño terminara nunca, pero sé que no será así…cuando lo haga te iras y eso habrá sido todo, -decía aferrándose a su cuerpo al cual no quería soltar temiendo no volver a verla._

_-…¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste hace tiempo?, -le pregunto mientras lo miraba y se perdía en esos ojos azules que tanto recordaba._

_-Si…te prometí que jamás me rendiría sin importar nada…pero ahora…,-las palabras no salían ya que lo hacían sentir que la perdería de un momento a otro._

_-Nunca te rindas Finn… mañana será un nuevo día para todos, -le decía esbozando una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse sin poder evitarlo._

_-¡FLAMA!_

_Fin del sueño._

Finn se levantó de golpe para salir de su casa y comenzar a correr sin rumbo aparente durante la noche, algo dentro de él lo estaba llamando y lo guiaba a un punto en especial, uno que tantos recuerdos le traíay no pararía hasta llegar a él. Corrió durante toda la noche hasta llegar al Dulce reino para luego dirigirse a la iglesia, algo muy dentro de él le decía que debía ir ahí. El cansancio por la ausencia de sueño lo había debilitado pero todavía tenía fuerzas para avanzar por las solitarias calles del reino dada la hora a la que había arribado, no estaba muy lejos de la entrada cuando comenzó a recordar ese día cuando la trajo y soñaron el cómo sería su futuro juntos. Pero jamás imaginaron que todo terminaría así, al entrar por la puerta observo el jardín principal mientras se dirigía a la banca donde se sentaron en su primera cita oficial. Estaba tan absorto en ello que no vio que alguien más estaba sentado ahí, llevaba una capa en color rojo la cual cubría la mayor parte de su rostro y su cuerpo que apenas dejaban notar un vestido color naranja.

-Disculpe no pensé que hubiera alguien aquí tan temprano, -le decía el joven héroe disculpándose con la persona.

-No tiene importancia yo…solo recordaba algo, un momento muy especial para mí, -le decía la joven mientras se perdía nuevamente en sus recuerdos.

-…Soy Finn el humano, el…

-El héroe más grande de Ooo… lo sé, -le dijo mientras sonreía al haberlo sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabias?, digo, es la primera vez que nos vemos y…

-He viajado un poco, mi nombre es Freya…

-Freya…se oye como si fuera el nombre de una princesa, dime, ¿ya habías estado aquí antes?, -le preguntaba por la forma en que había dicho que este jardín le traía recuerdos muy especiales.

-Si así es, eso fue hace mucho…él siempre estaba al pendiente de mi pero yo…yo no lo valore como se merecía, -en ese momento la voz de la joven se tornó triste por ello ya que mostraba un gran dolor al recordar esto.

-…Yo también traje a alguien muy especial para mí a este lugar, fue en nuestra primera cita…ella estaba tan feliz aquí que fue la primera vez que se olvidó de sus problemas y se sintió libre…pero fui un idiota y la perdí…, siempre me hacía sentir especial cuando me sonreía o me miraba con sus hermosos ojos…

-Debió ser alguien muy especial…alguna…¿alguna vez intentaste olvidarla?, - le preguntaba algo curiosa al joven.

-Lo intente y solo lastime a alguien que no tenía la culpa de mi dolor, creía que si empezaba de nuevo podría olvidarla y ser feliz...pero solo me engañaba con ello, ella era mi felicidad y yo la aleje de mi…no pasa un solo día que no la extrañe al no tenerla cerca de mí, -decía Finn con la voz triste al recordar con ello ese sueño que tuvo.

-…yo hubiera querido decirle adiós pero escape para evitar que alguien más me lastimara… si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte…, -se decía así misma la joven a manera de reproche haciendo que el humano notara algo familiar en ella.

-Sabes…una amiga mía me dijo una vez que adiós no es para siempre…y ahora creo que tenía razón, ¿no lo crees Flama?, -al decir esto la joven volteo a verlo sorprendida, los ojos del héroe mostraban lágrimas de alegría al verla de nuevo mientras esbozaba esa sonrisa tan característica de él.

-¿C-Como?..., -Freya no sabía que decir en ese momento, Finn se acercó más a ella y le retiro la capucha de la capa sin sorprenderse de su nueva apariencia.

-Te ves tan hermosa…te extrañe mucho mi princesa, - la joven se aferró a el mientras lloraba, lo había extrañado tanto que solo deseaba permanecer así, Finn la rodeo con sus brazos sintiendo esa calidez que ahora era real. Por fin estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba, estaban por besarse cuando ella lo paro viéndolo con un semblante serio.

-Finn…hay algo que debo hablar contigo, quiero que me escuches hasta el final y que guardes la calma por favor…, -el semblante de ella había cambiado cuando le dijo esto dejándolo con dudas sobre lo que pasaba.

-Sea lo que sea yo te apoyare Freya, ya te perdí una vez y no pienso pasar por lo mismo. Por favor confía en mí, -le decía el joven héroe mientras le sonreía para levantarle el ánimo.

Ella amaba que el la animara de esta forma cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles o cuando se deprimía en el pasado cuando no podía tocar nada sin reducirlo a cenizas, fue así como le conto lo que le había ocurrido desde el día que decidió dejar la tierra de Ooo, le conto sobre su nueva apariencia la cual le había sido dada por el hombre Mágico y lo mucho que le había costado acostumbrarse a ella, también le dijo sobre los reinos que descubrió y las muchas aventuras que vivió las cuales la habían fortalecido física y espiritualmente, pero sobre todo. Le menciono lo que dudaba en decirle por miedo a como reaccionaria, le conto el como conoció a un niño humano de nombre Eliot con un pasado oscuro y de cómo se enteró de que hubiera sobrevivido durante todo ese tiempo, Finn se enfureció al escuchar lo que el pequeño Eliot había tenido que pasar hasta que Freya lo encontró y decidió cuidarlo como su madre, esto le hizo recordar a su padre Joshua y a su madre Margaret cuando lo encontraron y decidieron cuidarlo, ahora entendía el por qué le había pedido que la escuchara hasta el final y que mantuviera la calma mientras ella se lo decía, el joven humano tomo las manos de su novia mientras la miraba nuevamente para darle una respuesta.

-Has pasado por cosas tan horribles que no podría compárame contigo, y sobre Eliot…sería un honor si me permitieras cuidarlo a tu lado como su padre, -le preguntaba Finn mientras se hincaba ante la mujer que amaba esperando su respuesta, misma que fue rápida por parte de ella al besarlo como si fuera la última vez.

-Finn…¿aun crees que soy la indicada para ti?, -le preguntaba a manera de juego a su novio.

-Siempre lo he creído Freya, siempre lo he creido.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al castillo tomados de las manos pensando ahora en su nuevo futuro juntos, una semana después la iglesia del dulce reino volvía a vestirse de gala para celebrar otra boda pero ahora con las personas que debieron ser desde un principio, nuevamente todos los amigos y conocidos de Finn y de Freya se habían reunido para esto nuevamente. Marcy se encontraba conversando con Bonnibell sobre la boda y lo mucho que había cambiado cuando Techno se acercó a ellas .

-Creí que no vendrías después de lo que paso contigo y Finn, -le decía Bonnibell al notar la madurez de su amiga por lo sucedido tiempo atrás.

-No me perdería esta boda por nada, después de lo que pasamos entiendo que ellos eran el uno para el otro desde el inicio. Por eso me alegra estar aquí, pero creo que quizás deberé volver a casa cuando esto termine, les decía Techno un tanto melancólica.

-¿Qué?, no puedes irte Techno, aun no te he llevado a los lugares que conozco y mucho menos a montar lobos, ¿no puedes aplazarlo?, -le decía la reina Vampiro un poco asustada de no volverla a ver.

-No me iré para siempre Marcy, solo regreso para dejar a mi hermana a cargo del reino. Ahora que hemos establecido relaciones con los pueblos de Ooo se necesitara una embajadora y decidí ser yo, aunque aún tengo que buscar un lugar donde vivir, -comentaba la princesa del reino de la ciencia mientras sonreía.

-Podrías quedarte en el castillo, sabes que no será ningún problema, -le decía Bonnibell tratando de convencerla.

-Gracias, pero me gustaría un sitio más tranquilo y menos ostentoso para quedarme. Además quiero que sea espacioso para tener a mi Highwind cerca, -después de decir esto Marcy le propuso quedarse con ella ya que su cueva tenía el espacio suficiente para guardar su nave ahí.

En ese momento la música comenzó a escucharse y todos dirigieron su mirada a la entrada para ver a Freya la cual entraba acompañada de su padre el rey Flama con el hechizo anti fuego para no dañar a nadie, el vestido de Freya era de lo más hermoso que se hubiera visto. El vestido era sin mangas y con cuello en v el cual estaba cubierto con una pequeña capa asegurada con broches de cristal, se le podía notar nerviosa pero al ver a Finn en el altar sonriéndole le hizo olvidarlo por completo, el padre finalmente entrego a su hija a la única persona digna de merecerla no sin antes decirle, "cuídala muy bien Finn, ella es lo único bueno que tengo". Y tras decir esto le dio su mano al novio mientras tomaba asiento con los demás, la ceremonia continuo con tranquilidad hasta llegar al final donde la pequeña Mertell les entrego los anillos y el clérigo les hacia la pregunta.

-Freya, ¿aceptas por esposo a Finn el humano héroe de…?

-¿Podríamos saltarnos toda esa parte?, -le decía Finn al clérigo el cual se había sorprendido de escucharlo.

-No necesitamos todo ese discurso, lo único que importa es que te amare por siempre y te hare muy Feliz mientras viva Freya.

-Yo también te amare por siempre mi héroe.

Y tras decir esto se besaron sellando su amor frente a todos mientras el clérigo solo alcanzo a decir "los declaro marido y mujer…estos jóvenes de hoy", las campanas sonaron anunciando a la nueva pareja la cual se retiraba hacia el salón del castillo para la fiesta, estaban por salir por la puerta cuando vieron a Techno quien se despedía de ellos por lo que se acercaron a ella.

-¿No vienes con nosotros techno?, -le preguntaba Freya un poco extrañada.

-Lo siento chicos pero debo ir a casa para atender unos asuntos, les prometo que no me iré por mucho tiempo, -les decía mientras sonreía a la pareja.

-…Entonces este es el adiós supongo, -decía algo melancólico el joven humano al saber que no la verían de nuevo.

-¿Ya olvidaste lo que te dije?, volveré en una semana así que no se preocupen.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y después la vieron alejarse acompañada de Marceline ya que al parecer logro convencerla de que la dejara ir con ella, ya en la fiesta mientras los demás celebraban ellos se encontraban en el jardín conversando plácidamente.

-¿Te imaginaste que sería así?, -le preguntaba Finn a su esposa.

-No, la realidad siempre es mejor, -le respondió mientras se acercaba a él para unirse en un beso.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado lograron estar juntos a pesar de las adversidades y desafíos que el destino puso ante ellos. Jamás se rindieron logrando cumplir sus sueños viendo siempre hacia adelante.

Espero les haya gustado y si creen que con esto terminamos les diré que no, aun me falta cerrar un pequeño detalle y eso viene en un pequeño bonus que agregue a la historia, y recuerden si tienen críticas y comentarios serán bien recibidas.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno esta es una parte bonus de la historia ya que hay un detalle que dejaba pendiente en la misma y quería cerrarla apropiadamente. Los personajes de hora de aventura son propiedad de sus creadores, la historia y los personajes que adicione son de mi creación personal.

Capitulo Bonus – Siempre juntos.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde el reencuentro y de la boda del héroe de Ooo y su esposa Freya. La antigua princesa del reino de fuego, con el pasar de los días habían logrado integrar a Eliot a la familia y ahora estaban por celebrar su noveno cumpleaños el cual era muy especial ya que Freya estaba embarazada y estaba por dar a luz. Los padres estaban emocionados por ello pero el pequeño Eliot aún se mantenía reservado con respecto a su nuevo hermanito o hermanita y no era para menos, siempre había estado solo desde que podía recordar hasta el día en que conoció a Freya. Ella lo cuido y protegió en todo momento mostrándole un cariño que el desconocía hasta entonces y cuando llego el momento el pago esas atenciones protegiéndola, no es que el no deseara un hermano o hermana al contrario. Era lo que más añoraba cuando espiaba desde las sombras para sentirse parte de algo y hubiera seguido recordando más si no fuera porque su padre salió de la sala de cirugía donde se encontraba su madre para darle a todos la noticia.

-¡Ya nació, es una niña!, -gritaba con alegría y jubilo desbordantes por la emoción del nacimiento de su hija.

-¡Felicidades hermanito!, ¡ahora ya eres todo un papa como yo!, -le decía emocionado por ello mientras se enrollaba en él.

Todos estaban muy felices por Finn y su familia y no dejaban de felicitarlo por ello, la doctora princesa se acercó y les pidió que las dejaran descansar, todos decidieron ir al castillo para celebrar la llegada de la hija del héroe de Ooo y de paso el cumpleaños de Eliot, antes de que salieran la doctora hablo con Finn para decirle que si deseaba cuidarla en la noche no habría problema por lo que le aconsejo no festejar demasiado.

Durante el festejo se mantenía un poco pensativo y melancólico recordando un poco el pasado con algo de tristeza, solo meses atrás su vida carecía de sentido y ahora era todo lo opuesto ya que tenía a su lado a las personas más importantes para él, mientras el tiempo avanzaba el solo tenía una cosa en mente y era estar con ella. Pensando en ello se dirigió a hablar con su hijo pero este estaba conversando con la protegida de la Bruja Cazadora y parecía que se estaban divirtiendo mucho, decidió dejarlo y fue con la Dulce princesa para pedirle un favor.

-Hola Finn, ¿puedo ayudarte?, -le preguntaba Bonnibell al verlo un tanto nervioso.

-Sabes, quería preguntarte si podrías cuidar a Eliot esta noche mientras yo cuido a Freya en el hospital, -le decía algo apenado por su petición a su amiga.

-Claro no es ningún problema, además creo que le gustara pasar más tiempo con Mertell ahora que ella y Gaia decidieron quedarse, -le decía mientras señalaba a los niños los cuales estaban sentados en un sofá riendo mientras comían pastel junto con los hijos de su hermano.

-Fue lo mejor después de ese incidente con los del consejo, es increíble que aun consideren a esa pequeña una amenaza, -comentaba el héroe mientras su mirada se posaba en la pequeña Mertell, aun no podía comprender el trato de los magos hacia ella siendo una niña solamente aunque con Gaia como madre difícilmente alguien se atrevería a hacerle daño.

-¡Hey chicos vengan!, ¡ya llego el helado!, -les gritaba Jake mientras bailaba por toda la habitación cambiando de forma por la emoción.

Finn y la Dulce princesa fueron con los demás y pasaron más tiempo en la fiesta, cerca de las siete de la noche se dirigió a hablar con su hijo para decirle que se quedaría con la princesa por el día de hoy mientras cuidaba a Freya.

-Eliot necesito hablar contigo un momento, -le dijo mientras señalaba el balcón para conversar haciendo que el chico se quedara extrañado por la solicitud de su padre.

-¿Qué pasa papa?, ¿ocurre algo malo?, -preguntaba un poco preocupado de que a su madre le hubiera ocurrido algo mientras ellos estaban en el castillo.

-Nada de eso Eliot, es solo que cuidare a mama esta noche y le pedí a la tía Bonnibell que cuidara de ti. No sé si estés de acuerdo con la idea solo será por hoy lo prometo, -le decía mientras trataba de pensar un buen motivo en caso de que le dijera que no.

-Ok. , te veré mañana entonces. Por favor saluda a mama de mi parte, -le dijo Eliot para después dar la vuelta e ir nuevamente a donde estaba Mertell, en definitiva para Finn fue de lo más extraño lo que acababa de pasar pero se encamino a la salida mientras se despedía de todos para no llegar tarde al dulce hospital,

Mientras recorría los pasillos su mente lo hizo divagar un poco hasta que recordó ese lugar nuevamente, su mundo perfecto lleno de infelicidad. Muy dentro de él estaban los recuerdos que vivió al lado de su familia de ilusión al igual que las promesas que les había hecho antes de salir de ahí de la misma forma en que había llegado, no sabía por qué estaba recordando eso en ese momento y aunque trato de encontrar una respuesta alguien lo interrumpió justo cuando estaba por salir del castillo.

-Hola Finn, ¿tienes un minuto?, -le preguntaba la Bruja Cazadora quien estaba sentada en la oscuridad como si lo hubiera estado esperando por un largo rato hasta que el pasara.

-Hola Gaia, ¿Qué pasa esta vez?, preguntaba pensando que le pediría algún favor para proteger a Mertell de los Magos pero por la mirada que mostraba parecía que era por algo más.

-Solo quería darte las gracias Finn, si no fuera por ti y los demás quizás…, -las palabras no salían para ella ya que el solo pensar en lo que pudo pasar la herían por dentro, Finn se acercó a ella para abrazarla y poder reconfortarla un poco.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, tú hiciste mucho por mí y por ella en el pasado. Además fuiste honesta y sincera contigo misma al decirle lo mucho que significa para ti, deberías estar ahora con ella Gaia y no aquí en la oscuridad, anda ya mañana hablaremos con calma, -le dijo el héroe mientras esbozaba una sonrisa para ella, ella le respondió de igual forma y le deseo suerte mientras regresaba al salón donde la fiesta aún continuaba.

En verdad admiraba a la Bruja Cazadora por todo lo que había pasado para proteger a Mertell y de paso enseñarle cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo, le recordaba mucho a el mismo cuando niño al igual que su hijo Eliot, continuo su camino pensando en ello hasta que llego al hospital. Una vez dentro se dirigió a la recepción y ahí se encontró a la doctora princesa quien ya lo estaba esperando para dejarlo en la habitación de Freya, era una noche tranquila y todo parecía estar en calma. Incluso al llegar a la habitación encontró a su esposa dormida y al lado de la cama se encontraba un cunero donde se encontraba su hija, se acercó a ella y acaricio su rostro con ternura mientras la veía sin evitar pensar que era tan hermosa como su madre. Después se dirigió a la cama para ver cómo estaba Freya y al acercarse ella comenzó a despertar mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola…, creo que dormí demasiado…, -le decía Freya mientras trataba de mantenerse despierta pero le era muy difícil.

-No te esfuerces, estas cansada y no quiero que te pase nada, además…podrías despertar a nuestra pequeña dormilona, -le dijo señalando el cunero donde descansaba la pequeña.

-Nuestra pequeña… ¿ya decidiste como la llamaremos?, - le preguntaba a su esposo el cual se sorprendió por la pregunta ya que en todo el rato no se había puesto a pensar en ello y ahora no sabía que responderle.

-Eh…veras…aun no me decido muy bien pero te prometo que lo hare pronto, -dijo algo nervioso de lo que le pudiera decir pero por lo cansada que estaba no le prestó atención a lo que le decía.

-Sera un buen nombre el que elijas… ¿podrías darme un poco de agua?

-Claro, solo dame un momento y…vaya se acabó, regresare en un momento con más agua por favor espérame.

Al salir de la habitación se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital para rellenar la jarra y pensar en lo que ella le había preguntado, ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto algo tan importante como el nombre para su hija?, termino de llenar la jarra y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación mientras pensaba que hacer, el pasillo ahora se sentía más solitario de lo normal pero no le tomo importancia ya que por la hora lo considero normal, estaba por llegar a la habitación de su esposa cuando escucho la risa de un niño, no le tomo importancia y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la habitación. Estaba por entrar cuando paro en seco abriendo sus ojos una y otra vez como si tratara de asegurarse de que estaba despierto, frente a él estaba su familia la que él había creado en su mundo de ilusión como si fuera lo más normal. En ese momento dudo si realmente había despertado o aún seguía dormido sin saberlo.

-No te asustes, no estas dormido y no somos una ilusión, -le decía Freya de su mundo de ilusión la cual seguía siendo una elemental de fuego a diferencia de la Freya real la cual era humana.

-¡¿E-esto es real?! , es que esto...esto..., -para Finn esto era algo imposible, no daba crédito a que ellas estuvieran ahí.

-Papi… ¿me extrañaste? ,-le pregunto la pequeña niña elemental mientras se acercaba a él mostrando algo de tristeza en sus ojos mientras lo miraba a la cara esperando su respuesta.

-L-Lucy…mi pequeña Lucy…, -el solo se agacho mientras la tomaba en brazos y la cargaba para abrazarla, aun cuando fuesen ilusiones el las extrañaba porque eran todo lo que él deseaba cuando no tenía nada.

-Gracias por cumplir tu promesa Finn, ahora estamos juntos otra vez, -le decía mientras las lágrimas empañaban la cálida sonrisa de su rostro al verlo de nuevo.

-¿C-Como es que están aquí?, yo creí…creí…, -decía titubeante al no saber que responder en ese momento.

-Ellas y nosotras somos uno, no queríamos irnos sin despedirnos de ti.

-¿D-Despedirse?, ¿quieres decir que desaparecerán como si no hubieras existido?, -esto último lo asusto ya que no quería que eso les pasara pero Freya se acercó a él para tomar a Lucy y quizás darle un último adiós.

-Nosotras siempre estaremos contigo, yo seré parte de la Freya real así como Lucy lo será de la pequeña, por favor no nos olvides, -después de decir esto se acercó a él para besarlo y dirigirse a donde estaba su yo real mientras dejaba a Lucy en el suelo y unirse a ella.

-Papi… ¿me seguirás queriendo aunque no luzca igual?, -le pregunto su pequeña hija entre cruzando sus dedos ansiosa por su respuesta.

-Nunca dejaría de amarte cariño, siempre te amare y te cuidare sin importar como luzcas, -le respondió mientras la alzaba para darle un tierno beso en su frente para luego llevarla con su yo real.

-Por favor no me olvides Papi…

-Nunca lo hare cariño, anda ya es hora de ir a casa, -después de decir esto la pequeña desapareció en una estela de luces para unirse a la pequeña bebe dejando al humano un poco triste pero feliz de haber podido despedirse de ellas de buena forma, se acercó a su esposa para despertarla y darle el agua.

-Gracias…realmente estaba algo sedienta.

-Siempre estaré para ti amor, y sobre el nombre… ¿Qué te parece si llamamos Lucy a nuestra hija Freya?, -ella lo observo un momento y luego le sonrió para darle su respuesta.

-Es un nombre hermoso Finn, Lucy…

Finn la tomo del rostro y la beso nuevamente mientras se sentía la persona más afortunada por estar junto a la mujer más importante en su vida la cual le había dado el mejor de los regalos y ese era su familia con la cual estarían juntos por siempre.

Ok, sé que nadie se esperaba este tipo de capitulo como bonus pero a mio me parecio importante cerrar esa parte de la historia, sobre si no explique nada mas sobre Mertell y Gaia, bueno sentí que un capitulo no se acerca en lo absoluto a lo que ellas merecen por lo que tendrán su propia historia ya que deje más dudas en este capítulo, espero les haya gustado y si no, bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo, gracias por leer y si tienen comentarios o críticas constructivas ya saben que serán bienvenidas.


End file.
